


Do It Yourself

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A good dicking, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Family Experiences, Being a Good Friend, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Gladio, Bubble Bath, Cheating, Cock Slut Prompto, Come Swallowing, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Getting Rejected, Good Friend Gladio, Gym Sex, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, Having Sex in A Gym, Hurt/Comfort, I think Prompto would have a serious Service Kink, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Massages, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, More tags to be added, Multiple Orgasms, NB Ignis, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Please don't do this at home, Prompto being the best friend in the universe, Self-Bondage, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Female Gladiolus Amicitia, Trans Female Ignis, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Ignis, Trans Male Iris, Trans Noctis, Unwanted Advances, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wholesale Wholesome Content, Wholesome, at first, everyone is bi, into a REAL relationship, kind of, mentions of dysphoria, mentions of male pregnancy, mentions of periods, mentions of previous relationship, public? sex, supportive friends, trans author, trans male Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: There are not enough trans fics out there, so I'm doing it myself, one day at a time. Come here for solely wholesome fics about being trans, or NB. A promised one upload a day, at least 500 words long, for as long as I can. It may grow beyond just FFXV, but for now, I want to show my favourite boys love while showing myself, and the people like me love. I hope everyone can find comfort in these fics.I have run out of stories to write, at least for now, so I'm marking this as done, but there may be more chapters added later.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. She/Them Ignis, Friendships only

**Author's Note:**

> We start off with a NB/trans female Ignis. I've made the pronouns in the fic they'/them with a future promise of she/her or possibly she/them, but I wasn't sure about how to do the '___self' thing. Is it 'themself', like I put in the fic, or is it 'themselves', like autocorrect wants you to have it? Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to make this a feel-good place for everyone :)
> 
> If there are any tags that need to be added, let me know.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

Ignis looks at themself in the mirror, sighing. Their chest is flat, their hips square. They’d like to be more _feminine_ , to have curving hips and breasts, but they’re not coming. They sigh again, poking and prodding at the flesh they’d like to change. Their hands run up their shoulders and over their protruding collar bones. It’s all so _ugly_. Every person who calls them handsome has no idea what they’re doing to them.

Someone knock on the door. “Iggy! Time to go, buddy!” It’s Prompto.

They sigh one final time and slip their shirt on, buttoning it up. With one final look in the mirror, one final grimace, they turn the light off and exit the bathroom, readying themself for another day of running around across Eos.

When they get to the campsite, everyone in the group is sweating from the hot day. Thankfully, a lake is nearby, and Gladio suggests taking a dip in the cold water to cool off. Prompto and Noctis are on board, but Ignis doesn’t want to get wet. They’ve been feeling dysphoric all day, working to not touch themself, run their fingers over their arms and chest.

“You go on ahead. I’ll take care of dinner.”

“You are allowed to take a break sometimes, you know, Iggy?” Prompto says. “Do you need help?”

Ignis puts on their best reassuring smile. “No, no, I’ll be alright. You go and have fun.”

They breathe a sigh of relief when the others leave for the water, the two younger boys laughing and playing around with each other, the older frowning as he glances back to where Ignis is.

Ignis busies themself with making dinner, not really paying attention to their surroundings, so they’re surprised when they feel a gentle hand on their shoulder. They jump, and turn to see Gladio. “You startled me.”

The statement only causes Gladio’s frown to deepen. “You alright? You’ve been off all day.”

Ignis hesitates, but who better to come out to? They don’t really know Gladio all that well, to be honest. They haven’t spent much time together outside of taking care of their duties, although Gladio had been to one to train them in their combat skills. They’ve spent much more time with Prompto and, of course, Noctis.

“Well, I...can I tell you something?”

“Sure, anything.” Gladio gestures for them to sit down, which they do, their legs beginning to shake with nerves. “What is it?” His tone is gentle, his voice soft.

Ignis takes a deep breath, trying to steady their hands. “I...have felt, for a very long time now, more feminine than masculine.” Using the more formal words makes it easier. They take a deep breath again, unsure what else to say now.

Gladio stares at them, a slight frown on his face. When nothing more comes, he takes a deep breath of his own. “So you’re trans?”

“I suppose I am, yes.”

“Pronouns?”

“She and them. For now, just them, but perhaps later...when I look more feminine...”

A silence passes as the end of that statement trails off into silence.

“Hey, let me show you something.” Gladio says finally, standing from his camping chair and going into the tent. Ignis waits apprehensively for him to come back. They hear some rummaging around before he comes out holding a flowing piece of fabric.

“What is it?” Ignis asks.

“A dress. Iris begged me to get one to match hers for this event she had to go to.” He hands it to Ignis. “It’ll be big enough that you can just slip it on over your clothes. If you want to.”

After a brief hesitation, Ignis stands and pulls the dress over their head, letting it fall around them. It is rather big on them, but a close enough fit that they can feel it settling around their legs. They look up to see Gladio smiling at them.

“Why did you bring this with you?”

“Honestly, it feels pretty good on. I might have worn it once or twice while you and the others were out.” His cheeks are pink. Ignis finds it rather endearing. “But it _looks_ better on you.” He comes over to where Ignis is and clinches the waist until it’s form-fitting. “There. A princess.”

Ignis flushes. “Oh stop it.” But they’re loving the attention. This is going better than they could have hoped.

“It’s not the clothes that make you a princess, though.” Ignis looks up at Gladio in surprise. “It’s your gracefulness, your humility, your humbleness, your generosity.” He leans closer. “You’d make a better royal than Noctis.” He whispers conspiratorially.

Ignis chuckles, blushing even more. “Stop it, that could be counted as treason.”

“Noct wouldn’t do anything about it.” He steps back and looks Ignis over again. “Got another name you want to use?”

“Not yet. I’ll certainly think about it, though.”

“Alright. Do you want the others to know?”

Ignis hesitates. “I’ll tell them myself later.”

“Okay.”

“Gladio-” They say, just as Gladio is leaving. The big man turns back. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you. I know it can’t have been easy opening up to me like that. I’m glad you trust me. And Ignis? You can trust the others, too. They’ll accept you, I know it.”

Ignis gives him a watery smile, barely holding back the tears. After hiding themself for so long, finally being able to express themself is a great relief. Gladio leaves them alone to go back to the others before Ignis calls them all back for dinner. Once he’s gone, Ignis takes the time to twirl in their new dress. Well, Gladio had never said they could keep it, but the look on his face had told them as much.

Already, they can’t wait to tell Noctis and Prompto about themself.


	2. Trans Male Noctis, Gladio/Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis pays the price for dragging his boyfriend out of bed. It's a price he's only too glad to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but I had a nine hour work day today, which kind of wiped me out. Hope you all enjoy just the same.

“Mmn. Gladio.” Noctis struggles against his boyfriend’s big arm. “Get.” He tugs again. “Out.” Again. “Of-argh!” His last word gets cut off as his boyfriend’s massive body flops on top of him, causing the breath to rush out of his lungs. “Bed.” He groans pitifully as Gladio blinks awake.

“What’s that, Princess?” He asks sleepily. “Thought you said something.”

“I did. I said get out of bed.” He says huffily.

Gladio looks around the room. “Looks like I already am.” He closes his eyes again and starts to go back to sleep.

“I meant- Gladio!” He thrashes around under all that weight, but it doesn’t do much good. “Come _on_. You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Gladio groans and opens his eyes again. “Stop making so much noise. My head hurts.”

“That’s ‘cause you drank too much last night. Come on, get off me, you monster.” He gives another ineffectual heave. This time, though, Gladio gets up off him before falling back into bed.

“Just five more minutes.” He grumbles.

Noctis frowns. It’s not often that he’s out of bed before his boyfriend but - “Gladio, it’s four in the afternoon. We have to get ready.”

“Don’ wanna.” Gladio’s protest is muffled by the pillow under his face.

“It’s for Specs’ birthday.”

“And he has one every year. ‘S’not special. He can see us tomorrow.” Gladio rolls over, trying to dislodge his boyfriend, who is still tugging on his arm.

“Come on, Prom planned this all out specifically. He wanted us to be there.”

At the mention of Prompto, Gladio seems to light up and reconsider. “Prom?”

“Yeah, Prom. And you’re supposed to be doing it for _me_ , not Prom.” Noctis whines.

“Shut up, you’re being so annoying. Just give me another five minutes.”

Noctis stops talking and pouts. He’s going to have to try another tactic. “If you get out of bed right now, I’ll blow you tonight.”

“You blow me every night.”

Noctis frowns. That’s a very true statement; he _loves_ giving Gladio head, mostly because he’s so responsive. “Alright, fine. You can do whatever you want to me.”

 _That_ gets Gladio’s attention. “ _Anything_?” He asks, the first tinges of excitement creeping into his voice.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Yes. _Anything_.”

Gladio shoots out of bed, pauses momentarily to hold his head and curse, and stumbles into the bathroom, quickly gulping down some water before pulling a nice shirt and jeans on. “I’m ready.”

“Not smelling like that you’re not.” He takes a can of deodorant and sprays them both before getting changed himself. “Alright, let’s go, then.”

As soon as they get through the door, Gladio’s lips are on his. The kiss is fervent and heated. Gladio pushes him into the wall and lifts him up against it, and Noctis wraps his legs around Gladio’s waist.

“Gonna ravage you.” He says, and despite his usual reluctance for people to be touching him, Noctis shivers in anticipation. “Wanna explore you like it’s our first time, baby.”

Noctis groans. He remembers _that_ experience vividly. Gladio hadn’t let him cum for _four hours_. It had been blissful torture.

“Gladio...” Noctis says warningly, but Gladio silences him with a kiss.

“You said whatever I want, baby.” He nibbles his earlobe and the soft skin of Noctis’ neck. “So let me take my reward.” His hot mouth continues lavishing attention on Noctis’ skin while he leads them over to the bed. He lays Noctis down gently before pulling away and stripping off all his clothes. Noctis follows suit, tugging at the fabric covering his body, eager to get this over with.

Once they’re both naked, they take a moment to admire each other. Gladio’s eyes are taking in everything they can, running up and down his body, from his face to his scarred chest to his tight stomach, to his protruding, dusky pink lips, to his long legs and back again. Noctis’ eyes follow much the same path; his lover’s face fills his vision and thoughts before he turns them both south, running down his body to where his lovely cock is, standing proudly, half-hard already. Noctis itches to have his mouth around Gladio; it’s his favourite place to be.

But Gladio gets to him first. Before Noctis can do anything, he finds himself pinned back on the mattress, Gladio’s weight keeping him in place. “Stay there. I’m gonna take care of you.” He leaves for a few moments, coming back with the supplies they’ll need, which includes a set of increasingly large black dildos, plenty of lube and a condom.

Noctis can’t help the shiver of delight upon seeing the toys. It’s been a while since they’ve been used.

The first thing Gladio does is warm the lube up, coating his fingers and rolling it around until it’s body temperature. Then, he smooths it over Noctis’ front, making the area nice and wet. He selects the smallest dildo and lubes that up, too, before grabbing the mid-to-large one.

“Roll over?” Gladio asks sweetly, as if he’s not holding two dildos, about to stuff them into his boyfriend. Noctis rolls his eyes, but does as he’s asked, getting onto his hands and knees. Gladio chuckles at the sight before pushing the larger of the two into Noctis’ front opening, making his younger lover moan. “Feeling good?” Gladio asks teasingly.

“Just get on with it.” Noctis replies sharply, but it only makes Gladio laugh.

“Alright, alright. Learn a bit of patience.” He gets even more lube on his fingers and then pushes them into Noctis’ ass. They haven’t cleaned him out yet, so Gladio resigns himself to some mess, but he doesn’t really mind. He’s too in the moment to worry about some clean-up.

Noctis moans again, trying not to push back onto the fingers. He knows just how good it feels to have Gladio in his ass, just how good it feels to be pounded into. He also knows that Gladio hates being rushed, especially when he’s stretching someone out. “Can’t be _too_ prepared.” He always says.

 _Sounds like Specs_. Noctis thinks, somewhat bitterly in the moment, but it is true that such preparedness has saved them multiple times.

His train of thought gets washed away as Gladio’s fingers leave him in place of the first dildo, which is just bigger than Gladio’s first two fingers.

Gladio, like the sadistic bastard he is, just leaves it there while he gets himself hard enough to slip the condom on. Then, he draws the bigger dildo out of Noctis’ front, immediately replacing it with his cock. Noctis whines at the feeling, loving it when the two insertions brush up against each other. It’s not long before he’s close to the edge, Gladio’s thrusting harshly, the smaller dildo is slipping out a bit and being pushed back in with every back-and-forth movement, and then, after just a bit more, Noctis finally comes.

He presses his upper body against the mattress, his hands grasping the sheets underneath him as he clenches his muscles, feeling pressure building. He clenches even more, wanting to feel the rush that only squirting can bring. Immediately, the pleasure in his groin intensifies at hot liquid coats the bedspread.

Gladio slowly pulls back and out of Noctis. He’s only slightly disappointed; he’d wanted to get to fuck Noctis’ ass as well, but he knows that he’ll be too sensitive now.

“Alright, lets get you in the shower. I’ll clean this up.” Gladio says, but Noctis reaches back blindly until Gladio gives him his hand.

Noctis looks back at him, his face a mixture of blissful sleepiness and mischievous lust. “Shower with me.”

Gladio makes a show of sighing, but his cock twitches in interest. He knows _exactly_ what that means.

Sure enough, in the shower, Noctis gets down on his knees between Gladio’s legs – his favourite place to be – and sucks him off enthusiastically.

After their shower, Gladio sits Noctis on their couch while he cleans up, ever thankful for the waterproof cover on their mattress. When he’s done, Noctis is already asleep, but he half-wakes when Gladio lifts him and carries him to bed.

“Thank you.” He says softly, his voice hazy.

Gladio chuckles. “What are you talking about?”

“For being my boyfriend.” He nuzzles into Gladio’s chest. “You’re so good to me.” He kisses Gladio’s left pec before going back to sleep.

Gladio smiles bemusedly at his sleeping boyfriend. He loves him so much. “You’re so silly.” He says. “You’re the one who’s always so good to me.”

He settles down next to him and kisses his forehead before turning out the light.


	3. Trans Male Ignis, Ignis/Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto loves sucking dick, so he wonders if he'll like eating pussy, too. Ignis might be able to help him find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no actual sex in this fic, because I thought this was cuter. I hope you all enjoy. :)

Ever since Prompto’s – very late – sexual awakening, he’s known only one thing; he _loves_ giving head. The first, fumbling attempt at sex had been a nightmare of failed positions, until Prompto had finally gotten on his knees and taken that guy’s cock like he was born to do it. And when he had finally blown his load all over Prompto’s face, the joy singing in Prompto’s heart had made him seek it out again and again.

After a few months, he began to get curious. Would he enjoy eating pussy just as much? He tried and tried and tried to set up a date with a girl, but none of them seemed very interested. Finally, Ignis had asked him what he was attempting to achieve, when he had already gone through so many boyfriends.

“Well, you know, I wanna see what it’s like to be with a girl. Or at least...someone with the ‘lady bits’.” He sighs. “But no one’s interested.”

“Well...” Ignis trails off.

Prompto looks up and sees Ignis bright red. “Oh, sorry, you’re probably pretty squeamish about-”

“No, no, not at all. Sex is a natural part of any relationship. I just, well, I may be able to help you.” He takes out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down an address. “This is my apartment. If you wish, come to see me tomorrow night, after six o’clock.”

Prompto takes the piece of paper and pockets it, wondering if he’ll take up the offer. But, at this point, he’s so desperate for a taste he’ll probably do just about anything.

So, the next night, he knocks on the door to Ignis’ apartment at six thirty. The door opens immediately, and Ignis, wearing his usual leopard print shirt and slacks opens the door. He seems somewhat nervous to Prompto, but he chalks it up to never having had him over before.

“So what are-”

“How about we have dinner first?” Ignis interrupts, gesturing to the dishes on the table. “We can talk afterwards.”

“Okay.” Prompto says slowly, unsure what they’re even going to talk about, but he sits down to eat anyway. He always claims he’s the number one fan of Ignis’ cooking, after all.

As they eat, they share conversation; something they rarely do because Prompto’s attention is usually stolen by Noctis. It’s pleasant, and Prompto finds himself really enjoying Ignis’ company. So much that he forgets what he’s even here for.

Until the plates from dinner are cleared away.

“So, not to push the issue or anything but...how are you going to help-”

“Prompto.” Ignis places the plate he’s holding into the sink. “I am...transgender.”

Prompto blinks. “S...uh...what?”

“I was born...with a female figure. And all the relevant anatomy.”

“So you were going to help me by...having sex with me?”

“That was the plan, yes.”

“Is that...still the plan? Do you want to? Have sex with me?”

Ignis’ cheeks get slightly flushed. “If you’re not adverse to the idea, yes.”

“Dude, you’re like, an eleven on the hotness scale. Who would say _no_ to having sex with you? Of course I want to. But...I don’t wanna hurt you either. Are you sure you’re okay with this? You don’t seem like a one-night-stand kind of guy.”

“Well, it’s true that I’ve never had one before, but I think I can keep my feelings in check. And you’re only going to...to ‘eat me out’, correct?” The slang sounds strange coming from someone usually so formal.

“If that’s what you want.”

“I think it would be for the best.” Ignis says, as if that’s going to be the end of the conversation. Prompto has to fight his instincts to respect the tone Ignis has taken.

“Iggy, tell me straight. What do you want?”

He pauses, then sighs. “I don’t know if I could...allow myself to sleep with you and not want more.” He bites his lip. “You’re a very attractive young man, and a good one, too. I find myself attracted to you. I would want...more than just a casual fling.”

Prompto smiles and goes over to where Ignis is, leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss. “That’s okay. I feel the same way about you.”

Ignis’ heart stops. He’s dead; he has to be. Or dreaming. There’s no way that Prompto feels the same way.

“You okay? You’ve gone a bit pale.”

“Just a...a bit of shock.”

“Is it? You’re a great guy, Iggy. Handsome, even sexy. Great at cooking. Generous. You’re a real catch.”

“Well, not many people have been...interested.”

“Then you’re missing all the people checking you out when you walk past. I’m telling you, you’re a bombshell.”

Ignis frowns at the unfamiliar term. “’Bombshell’?”

“Babe?”

Ignis chuckles. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

“I’ll take that as a win.” Prompto kisses him again. “Do you want to take things slow?”

“I think...I’d like that.” Ignis replies with a smile. “Thank you, Prompto. Shall I drive you home?”

“That’d be great, thanks.” On their way back to Prompto’s house, they talk some more, this time about what and when their next date should be. After a while of discussing dates, Prompto groans. “You’re always so busy. When can we hang out again?”

“Well, I’m sure we could steal a few moments when I see you at Noct’s apartment.”

Prompto groans again. “He’d kill me if he found us kissing or something in his apartment. How about you just come over whenever you’re free? That’d work, right?”

“Okay. I look forward to it.” He leans over and gives Prompto a kiss on the cheek. Prompto turns his head and makes it a full kiss.

“I’ll see you later. Text me when you get back.” With one final peck, he leaves and goes into his apartment, smiling like an idiot. Tonight had gone even better than he could have ever dreamed. As Ignis drives home, his expression and mood matches Prompto’s exactly. Both of them can’t wait to see the other again.

The next day, after school ended, Prompto ran home, falling through the door and immediately sending a text to Ignis.

‘I’m home’, he sent.

‘Meeting in 5, be busy for a little while, sorry.’ Ignis sent back. Then, ‘I’ll swing by after.’

The next hour is excruciatingly slow, but just after four thirty, the knock he’s been waiting for comes on his door. He jumps up and swings it open, immediately getting on his tip-toes to kiss – Gladio.

“Hey, good to see you, too.” Gladio says with a chuckle. He sees Prompto’s disappointed expression. “Hoping for someone else?”

“Yeah. What do you want?”

“Noct wanted me to see how you were doing. You came home pretty fast. I gues you were waiting for someone, though. A new boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Gladio waits, but gets nothing for his patience, so he gently probes. “Gonna tell me who it is?”

“Well, you know him, so I’m not sure if he wants you to know.”

“Oh. So it’s Ignis then. I wondered if he was ever going to tell you about his crush. Well, good luck. And Prom, maybe you should look before you kiss whoever knocks on your door?”

Prompto’s cheeks flush. “Whatever, man.”

Gladio laughs. “I’ll see you later. Don’t masturbate too hard.”

Just as Gladio leaves, Ignis pulls into the driveway. He looks tired, but his face lights up when he sees Prompto. He sweeps the smaller man into his arms and gives him a kiss. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“Me too. Let’s order take-out tonight. You look like you could use a break.”

Ignis holds him tighter for a moment. “That sounds wonderful, darling.”

They barely even touch their dinner, they’re so engrossed in kissing. Prompto can’t stop fitting his hands against Ignis’ smooth jaw and neck, and Ignis’ hands barely stray from his lower back. After yet another long, drawn out kiss, Prompto pulls back and sighs. “I’m so lucky. How did I manage to get a date with you?”

Ignis brushes a stray strand of hair behind Prompto’s ear. “I’m the lucky one. A young man so wonderful never existed before, and won’t after.”

Prompto blushes. “Stop it, you’re going to make me blush.”

“You already are.” Ignis teases, giving his nose a kiss.

“Stay the night?” Prompto asks. “I don’t want to let you go.” Despite having had many boyfriends before, he’s never felt like this about any of them. He’s finding Ignis much more interesting, engaging, and attractive than all of his previous partners combined. And, most of all, it feels like Ignis actually cares about him, where all his previous partners had only been interested in what Prompto could do for them.

As Ignis sighs with amused eyes, Prompto knows that this will be the best relationship he’s ever had. He hopes they stay together forever. “Well, alright then. I suppose I can stay the night.”


	4. Trans Male Iris, brother relationship, background Gladio/Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one after another long day at work. Hope you all enjoy :)

As I look in the mirror, I wonder what others see. I know it’s not productive, but I tug at my shirt, wanting it to cover more of me, to hide my breasts more effectively. I smooth my hands over my cheeks, willing my facial hair to grow. I wish I had just been born a boy. It would have been so much easier, that way.

I used to wear skirts, but now that I’ve started to ‘develop’, I don’t like it so much anymore. My uniform is too tight for me to change the way it sits. Sighing, I give up and turn the light off, resigning myself to another day of being a girl.

“You okay?” Gladio asks me as we drive to school. He almost always drives me, dad being too busy. “You’ve seemed kind of distant for the last little while.”

“I’m fine.” I say dismissively. I’m not ready for him to know. I’m not ready for _anyone_ to know.

“Okay.” He reaches over and pats my knee. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

I look up at him and see him focused on the road, but there’s concern there. Maybe I should tell someone soon. Before I do something stupid like cut off all my hair. I’ve been toying with the idea for a while. “I know.” I say softly as he pulls into the car park. I get out and wave him goodbye.

After school, I go to a friend’s house. We talk about boys and make-up. Well, she talks about those things, but I’m far from interested. There’s a girl in my class I can’t take my eyes off of, but I’m scared of what my friend will say if I tell her. I used to love spending time with my friends, but now I feel like I’m hiding myself from them.

As I leave, I make the decision; I’m going to tell Gladio tonight.

He picks me up from my friend’s house, and I ask if I can spend the night with him.

“Sure.” I can tell he wants to ask if everything’s okay.

“Hey, uh, what would you think about having a brother?”

Gladio’s eyes cut to me in the passenger seat. “What do you mean?”

“Well, like, what would you...think if I...was a boy?”

He doesn’t say anything for a minute. “ _Are_ you a boy?” He asks finally.

“I...think so.” I take a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Well, I want you to be happy. Whatever I can do to help, you just let me know, okay?”

I smile at him. “Thanks.”

“Does dad know?”

The smile fades. “I’m scared to tell him. Do you think he’d accept it?”

“I know he only wants what’s best for you, just like me. If he doesn’t like it at first, when he sees how happy it makes you, I’m sure he’ll come around. And, if it all doesn’t work out, you can stay with me.”

“Thanks, Gladdy.”

“Of course. So, tomorrow, are we going to go shopping and get you a haircut?”

“That’d be great! I’ve had my eye on a few outfits. But I’m not sure what to do about these.” I gesture to my chest.

“We can get a binder.” Gladio says, surprisingly knowledgeable about all this already.

“Why do-”

“Can I tell you a secret?” He interrupts, which is very unlike him, at least when it comes to me. I blink at him in surprise.

“Okay.” I answer slowly.

“Prom’s trans too. I think you two should spend a bit more time together. He can help you out with finding yourself.”

I'm shocked. How had I never known? “Your _boyfriend_ is trans? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Gladio laughs. “You should ask him that. But I think you won’t be surprised by the answer.”


	5. Trans Male Gladio, friendships only, Prom & Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has started bleeding again, and he starts to panic.

Prompto frowns as he watches Gladio drop yet another plate, then act like it’s the end of the world. He’s apologising profusely to Ignis, who’s trying to tell him, while being completely bewildered, that it’s fine.

“We have plenty of plates, Gladio. It’s alright.”

Gladio continues to panic, though. So, Prompto steps in. “Hey, Gladio, can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

The big man follows him out into the hall, where he clearly expects Prompto to stop, but he keeps walking, all the way downstairs and outside, but he still doesn’t stop.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He says, and Gladio hesitantly falls into step beside him. After a few hundred metres, Prompto says, “If you need to talk, I’m here to listen.”

At this point, Gladio has calmed down, and is more confused than anything. But at his words, Gladio smiles and relaxes even further. Even so, he doesn’t say anything. He seems to be wrestling with the words, so Prompto takes them to a nearby overlook and leans against the railing.

“Don’t worry about the way to say it, man. Just say what’s inside, and it’ll all come out. What’s worrying you?”

After another minute of silence, Prompto suddenly finds himself pressed against Gladio’s chest. Prompto’s stiff at first, surprised, but he quickly returns the hug. The contact seems to dislodge the stopper on his words, and they start to flow out.

“I’m so worried, Prom. I’ve started bleeding again, and I just...I don’t know what to do. What if it means the testosterone isn’t working? What if I can’t take it anymore? What if I was pregnant or something? Oh gods, did someone have sex with me when I was unconscious or something? What if my body’s getting ready to have a baby? Am I pregnant _now_? What the hell am I going to do with a baby? What will I tell the others? What if they see the blood? I haven’t told anyone other than Iris and dad. No one else knows. What if Noct just abandons me? What am I going to do? I...I...”

Prompto waits until the words stop completely and Gladio is sagging against him. Finally, he turns his head to talk. “It’s gonna be okay.” Gladio seems to relax, so Prompto repeats the phrase. “It’s gonna be okay.” His palms start moving against Gladio’s back of their own accord; it just seems like the right thing to do. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Gladio holds him tighter.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He repeats it until Gladio lets him go. Then, he starts to address what he’d said. “I don’t know a lot about women’s bodies, but I’m pretty sure that if they’re bleeding, it means they’re not pregnant. How long have you been on testosterone for?”

“...Eight years. I got my first injection the day I turned eighteen.”

“I don’t think that your eggs will be fertile at this point, right? The testosterone messes with them, doesn’t it?”

“I...yeah.”

“So the chances of you being pregnant are really slim. Especially if you haven't had sex recently. As for not being able to take testosterone...well, surely you had a few periods after you started on testosterone, right?”

“Yeah...”

“And that didn’t stop you from being able to get the injections, right? I bet no one even asked, right? Because it doesn’t matter, does it?” He’s careful to keep his tone gentle. He doesn’t want to make Gladio feel stupid for not thinking about it clearly while he was panicking.

Slowly, Gladio calms the whole way down. “You’re right. It’s none of their business if I’m on my period or not.”

“Yeah.” He pauses. “Gladio...listen, if you don’t want to tell the others that you’re trans, that’s okay, and I want you to know that I’m not gonna tell them either. That’s your decision. But I don’t think they’d think badly of you for who you are.”

Gladio’s shoulders slump. “I...I know that. I just...it’s been so long. Every day I didn’t tell them, it got harder.”

“I totally get that, man, but you know...every day is a new day, a new opportunity. I don’t think they’d take the time it took for you to come out badly. I think they’d understand how scary it is. And if they don’t...I’m here to support you.”

Gladio smiles. “Thanks, Prom.”

“No problem, man. That’s what friends are for.” They walk back together, but this time, Gladio is much calmer, and he feels just a little closer to telling the others.


	6. Trans Male Ignis, Ignis/Prompto/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a trip to the hot springs, and then have a threesome. Of course Noctis is too asleep to join in, though.

Ignis is totally hot. I mean, how could anyone look at Ignis and _not_ be insanely attracted to him? The same could be said for Gladio and Noct, but I'm really crushing on Ignis right now. Which is why I’m having a dilemma. We’re at the hot springs up in the mountains for a holiday, and Gladio is _right there_ , trying to convince Ignis to take his clothes off and join us, to relax for once in his life, and I’m already in the water, trying to hide my boner, because thinking about Ignis naked is _doing things_ to me.

I’m tempted to just leave altogether, but I’m actually really excited...in more ways than one...to see how Ignis looks, at least just without his shirt. And the possibility of seeing his cock...actually, maybe leaving the spring is a good idea. I don’t want to pass out at just the thought. I’m already feeling pretty light-headed, since all the blood in my body has focused its efforts on making me as erect as physically possible.

Just as I’m about to stand and humiliate myself, Gladio and Ignis come out into the open air. My eyes are immediately drawn to Ignis’ chest, which is surprisingly hairy. I hadn’t really thought about it, since Gladio shaves his off, and I'm naturally rather smooth-skinned, but it's actually more common for men our age to be hairy. I suppose that Ignis just assumed that, unlike with his hair, no one would ever see his naked chest.

The sight of the hair, to my surprise, makes me even _more_ aroused. Seeing him in such an intimate way...well, intimate for Ignis...is a _huge_ turn-on. Gladio, of course, has no shame as he rips off his towel to reveal an average-sized cock before stepping into the spring. He relaxes against the side and sighs deeply.

“Noct is really missing out.” He says airily, completely oblivious to Ignis’ discomfort.

I try not to groan. I’m not sure I could have handled having _three_ amazingly hot guys all naked with me in the same spring. Before I can even finish thinking about it, Ignis gets into the water, up to his knees. Then, in one smooth movement, he whips off his towel and sinks below the surface of the water.

I blink. It had only been a glimpse, but...that wasn’t...a penis. I try to subtly peer closer at Ignis’ chest and, right there, under his nipples, which have been expertly grafted back onto his skin, are two scars where the breast tissue was removed and re-sculpted.

“Yes, Prompto?” He says, voice strained.

I blush and look away. “S-sorry. You’re just...I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I know.” He himself blushes deeply. “I didn’t want anyone to see me naked.”

“Why not? You’re totally smoking hot, man.”

Gladio laughs. “That’s gotta be a new one for you, Igs. ‘Smoking hot’. Sure you wanna use those words?”

Ignis flushes even more, and I scowl. “Well, what words would _you_ use? Surely you’re not gonna deny that he looks good?”

“Nah, of course he looks good. But isn’t he more handsome?”

“Please stop.” Ignis says quietly, but he goes ignored by both of us.

“Well can’t he be both?”

“No, no, it’s gotta be one or the other.”

Prompto folds his arms. “How about on the number scale? Where would you put him?”

“Hmm...” Gladio looks him over for a moment while Ignis shrinks under his gaze. “Eight.”

“ _Eight?_ You’ve gotta be kidding me! He’s definitely a ten.”

Gladio takes another look. “Maybe, if he changed his hairstyle. Hey Iggy,” he bats his friend with the back of his hand to get his attention. “Dunk your head? I wanna see what you’d look like with your hair slicked back.”

Ignis reluctantly dunks his head under the water and comes back up looking like a wet dream...literally. My mouth goes dry as I watch the water dripping off his nose and chin, the tips of his hair. He’s so...hot.

He runs a hand through his hair and smooths it back...which only makes him look _more_ attractive. I would let him destroy me any day of the week. Even Gladio seems stumped by how good he looks.

“Actually...maybe you should keep your hair the way it was.” Gladio says, his cheeks looking a little red.

Ignis frowns. “Doesn’t look good?”

“No. Too good.” Gladio nods in agreement with my words. “I’d have to learn to run with a boner if you kept your hair like that.”

“Don’t you already?” Gladio asks. “I thought, with the way you practically salivate over him all the time, that you’d be constantly aroused. Not that I blame you. Ignis is pretty attractive. Of course, not as good looking as me.”

“Oh, get over yourself. Ignis is clearly more attractive.”

“How’d you figure that?”

“Well, where’s the mystery if I can _always_ see everything you’ve got to offer? I like to use my imagination.”

“Oh, so I’m less attractive because I’m more confident?”

“No, you’re less attractive because you’re a show-off.”

Gladio gasps in mock offence. “Alright then, Iggy, how hot do you think Prompto is? Where would you put him on the scale?”

“I really don’t-”

“Come on, join in the fun.” I say, my heart pounding. What if he rates me low? Not that it really matters anyway; it’s not happening between us.

Ignis takes a moment, then sighs. “Alright, fine. Prompto...” He looks me over – the part he can see – and makes his decision. “A seven or eight.”

“Why?”

“Well...” Ignis takes another look. “He’s got a very cute face, but his hairstyle is ridiculous.”

I dunk my own head under the water and smooth it back. “How about now?”

Ignis smiles, making my heart flutter. He looks on the verge of laughter. All I want is to hear his laugh, to be the cause for it.

“Now it just looks weird. I’m so used to seeing you with your hair all messy.” Gladio interjects.

“Agreed.”

I huff and fold my arms. “Well, how would _you_ rate me, Gladio?”

“Hmm...about the same as Iggy. But...I think anyone interested in me is an instant ten; it means they’re smart.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself, Gladio. I agree with Prompto. Having to use your imagination makes someone more alluring.” We share a glance, a smile.

“So what would you guys rate me?”

“Hmm...a six?” Ignis suggests, and a part of me wants to agree with him, but…

“But those muscles, Iggy. Think about being lifted up into his arms. Or being held after a long day. I think he should be an eight.”

“That’s very generous, but I see your point. It also does denote discipline, at least in one area. Perhaps I’ll move it up to a seven.”

Gladio seems pretty proud of himself for those numbers, but something tells me he’s not totally satisfied yet. “Thanks guys. But, you know, that’s all subjective. Next, let’s measure dick sizes.”

Ignis’ face immediately falls.

“Why’d you have to bring that up?”

“Because I win every time.” Gladio says proudly.

“From what I saw as you were stepping in, that can’t be true.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t seen it when it’s hard.”

Meanwhile, in the corner of my eye, I see that Ignis is having a similar dilemma to my earlier one. “Gladio, seriously, I don’t care.” But the truth is that I want nothing more than to see Gladio’s penis again, especially if it gets bigger when erect. But I also don’t want to make Ignis uncomfortable.

“You’re just scared I’m gonna be bigger than you.”

“No, I just don’t want Ignis to be witness to your ridiculous peacocking.”

Gladio’s eyes finally cut over to Ignis. “Oh. Sorry...Well, I’m still bigger than you. I’ll show you later.” He says with a wink.

My heart stutters. ‘Later’ means he’s really serious about this. “I bet Ignis is a better kisser than you, though.” I immediately feel like slapping myself silly. Why did I have to go and say that?

But, to my surprise, Ignis laughs. “Alright, I’m willing to take that challenge.”

I think I’m going to faint. Did he really just agree to be judged on his kissing? With us?

“Oh, you’re so on. I’m definitely the better kisser.” Gladio says proudly. “Come over here and I’ll prove it.”

Despite being very interested in Ignis, I would be a fool to say no to that request. But Ignis stops me. “Wait your turn. I’ll go first.” He pulls me to him, and I come face-to-face with the object of my obsession.

Before I really know what’s happening, Ignis is kissing me. His lips are soft and gentle. My eyes slide closed and I enjoy the moment right before I die, because there’s no way I’m surviving this. My heart is pounding so fast I must already be dead. Wait...can that even happen?

Sensing movement beside me, I look over to see Gladio, who immediately swoops in to give me a kiss when Ignis pulls back. His kiss is almost completely opposite Ignis’. It’s hard and needy, and he hungrily pushes his tongue into my mouth and explores it. It’s neither better nor worse. It’s all good. I’m getting lavished with attention by two of the hottest guys I know.

Slowly, I become aware of Ignis’ lips on my neck, nibbling at my ear, his teeth getting involved every now and then. I wonder, briefly, if this had been the plan all along.

“ _I don’t want to, Gladio. He doesn’t know about me.”_

“ _And I'm telling you he doesn’t care. He likes you back, I promise. You don’t see the way he looks at you. Although I don’t know how you’ve missed it. He practically goes into a trance.”_

_Ignis shakes his head. “I’m still not convinced.”_

“ _Fine, I’ll get us into a conversation about how hot you are, and then you’ll see how much he likes you. Although, I’ve noticed he stares at Noct and myself as well. If you’re up for it, we might be able to spin a threesome?”_

“ _So this is all about getting you laid?”_

“ _...Maybe. Is that bad?”_

_Ignis sighs. “You’re insatiable.” He gives Gladio a kiss. “Alright, fine. Why not?”_

My head is somewhere in the clouds, my body is in so much pleasure. Gladio is sucking on my earlobe, his hands doing _sinful_ things to my cock. It shouldn’t be allowed to be in this much pleasure, to be that good at _jerking someone off_. Ignis, meanwhile, has me on his lap and is kissing me. After experiencing several kisses from them both, I can confidently report that Ignis is the better kisser. His fingers tangle with my hair, and his lips cling to mine and I feel _special_.

“What do you say we move this to the bedroom, boys?” Gladio says, finally pulling away. I whine, because I had been _so close_. Gladio chuckles. “Best not to get cum in the water.” He gives my cheek a stubbly kiss.

“He makes a good point.” Ignis adds. “Come on, let’s at least get out of the water.” He lifts me up with little effort, and I get a bit dizzy.

 _That’s too sexy. Way too hot. Gods, how am I so lucky?_ I wrap my arms around his neck and enjoy the ride. He leads us to the changing benches and Gladio hands us our towels. We end up sharing anyway, Gladio rubbing Ignis down while he gets on his knees to help me finish off, swallowing everything, which is more hot than it has any right to be.

Then, Gladio towels me down while Ignis gets started on Gladio’s cock, which does indeed grow quite a lot when it gets erect. My mouth starts watering. I want to be down there between his legs. Which is what I do as soon as Gladio’s finished drying me off. He hands the towel to Ignis, who starts rubbing him dry, kissing as he goes.

“How is he?” I hear Ignis ask Gladio softly.

He groans and pets my hair. “So good.”

“Better than me?”

Gladio bites his lip as I look up at him, swallowing around his cock, wanting to be better than Ignis. He groans again. “Dunno. Why don’t you get down there and we’ll compare?”

Ignis chuckles, but comes around Gladio, giving me a full view of his genitals which are indeed the female organs. But apart from that, everything about Ignis is masculine. I never would have guessed he was trans. Gladio’s hand pets my hair again, and I look up at him, ready to be reprimanded for neglecting him, but he’s smiling. “Wanna have a taste? Go on, show him how good your mouth is.”

I moan at how authoritative his voice is. Pulling off Gladio’s cock, I move my mouth to Ignis. I look up to get permission. He nods, and then his eyes flutter closed as my lips make contact with his mound. It’s very different from a cock, but I concentrate on exploring, taking note of what makes him gasp and moan in pleasure.

After a little while, I set into a rhythm, working my tongue over everything it can reach; inside him, over his clit and his labia. Everything gets attention. And soon, he presses my face against him, and I double my efforts. Not much later, he hits his orgasm.

“Told you he wouldn’t care.”

“Sh-shut up.” Ignis shoots back. “Prompto, finish Gladio off and then we’ll move to the bedroom.”

 _There’s more_? I think, astounded. I can see now that Ignis and Gladio already know each other intimately, and I had thought this might be a demonstration of that fact; a glance into what they have before I’m shut out. Never did I think it could be an invitation in.

But here I am, sucking Gladio off while Ignis plays with my hair, his glistening pussy right there. After a moment’s hesitation, I thumb over his cit and slowly insert a finger into him. His hand tightens in my hair. “More.” He says, and I push another finger into him, concentrating on giving them both pleasure.

Before too long, I’ve got Ignis worked up and ready to orgasm again, and Gladio is close. I switch my attention to Gladio, making sure I’m doing everything that he likes. I feel him twitch and then hot cum shoots into my mouth. I moan and swallow as much as I can. Then, I switch back over to Ignis and encourage him to ride my face again, having really enjoyed it last time.

He gladly takes the lead and presses my face into his crotch, tilting his hips to make it easier for me to eat him out. Before long, he’s crying out, hitting his orgasm again.

Gladio helps me to my feet and hands me my clothes, before helping Ignis get into his. He’s already dressed. After we’re dressed and ready to go, Gladio leads the way back to our rooms, where we spend the next few hours engaged in each other’s pleasure. I would write it, but perhaps another time. Noctis just woke up, and we’re back on the road.


	7. Trans Female Prompto, Galdio/Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one might not be so popular, because Gladio 'misgenders' Prompto before he knows about her (which I believe is a thing you can't do. Can't be blamed for what you don't know), and a little bit after while he's getting used to it. It's also not very realistic at all, but I think it's cute. I hope you can enjoy it for what it is.

“Prom, you here?” I step into his apartment. The door had been unlocked, so I figure he must be home. But the kitchen is empty, as is his living room. His bedroom, when I knock on the door, yields no response. Just as I’m getting really worried, I hear something in the bathroom. I knock on the door. “Prom? You in there?”

“Y-yeah. Just give me a minute!” He sounds panicked, and I frown at his tone.

I hear him shoving things into a bag, water running. Then, he drops something. “Shit.” He hisses. “Aw, fuck.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll be out in a sec.”

I wait another minute, but there’s no sign of Prompto. So, I put my hand on the handle. _Hope he’s not naked_ , I think before I open the door.

Prompto yelps and tries to hide from me, but he puts weight on his injured hand and yelps again, this time slumping and grasping his hand to his chest.

“Come on, let me take a look at that.” I say, holding my hand out for his. He reluctantly gives it to me, and I turn his hand palm-up, inspecting the cut. It’s not very deep. Looks like it came from a straight razor, which I’ve seen him use for shaving before. “Did you do this on purpose?” I ask gently.

“No. It just slipped into the sink and I tried to catch it. Like an idiot.”

I look up into his face, or at least try to, but he hides it from me. “Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

“Because I...” He slowly turns to me, and shows me his make-up stained face. “I...” His cheeks are red, and I’m pretty sure it’s not from the make-up.

“I think you might need to work on that a bit.” I say, and he blinks.

“Wh-what? You’re not...disgusted.”

“Why would I be? Prom, Iris puts this stuff on all the time. Makes no sense to me, since she’s pretty enough on her own, but it makes her happy.” I look at the streaks of make-up and wince. “But she’s a lot better at it than you.”

“Well it looked better before I tried to wash it off.” He grumbles.

“Is it your first time trying it on?”

“No. But it usually comes off easier than this. I guess I was just rushing.” He stands and goes to the sink, washing his face off more thoroughly. He grabs a towel and turns to me with a clean face. “See?”

It’s my turn to blink; he looks totally different than before. I hadn’t really taken the time to notice his freckles, or the light acne scarring on the underside of his chin. It had all disappeared under the make-up. He practically looked like a different person.

“Hey, would you mind putting it back on? I wanna see how you look.”

“This isn’t going how I thought at all.” Prompto mumbles, a confused frown on his face.

“How did you think it would go?”

He hesitates. “Well, I kinda thought you’d freak out and tell Noctis that I’m a freak, maybe even tell the king about it so I couldn’t hang out with him anymore.” I see him starting to get emotional.

“Prom, hey, don’t worry about it. I promise I won’t tell anyone. And besides, you’re a guy who l-”

“I’m not.”

“...What?”

“I’m...not a guy. Well, maybe I was _born_ that way, but…on the inside, I’m...I’m a girl, Gladio.” He...She’s wringing her hands in front of her.

“Sorry. I didn’t know.” I place my hand on his...her shoulder. Gods, this is going to take a while. I’ve known Prom as ‘him’ for so long. “I’ll try not to misgender you.”

She smiles up at me. “Thanks, Gladio. I really appreciate that.” He...she turns to the mirror and starts to get out her make-up again. I watch as she puts on all the different products and, well, she’s right. She’s not half-bad at it. I still think Iris is better, but I suspect she’s had a lot more practice.

Then, she turns to me and shows me her face, covered in make-up. I blink. “Hey, so uh...you into guys?” I ask, suddenly getting kind of nervous.

She frowns. “I don’t really know. Why?”

“Because I think I might have just started crushing on you. For real.” I reach out and stroke her cheek, unable to believe she’s real. “Holy Ramuh, Prom, you look so good.”

She blushes. “Really? You think so?”

Unable to help myself, I step closer and tilt her head up. “Gods yes, totally serious.”

Her breath hitches, and her eyes flutter over my face. Then, she hesitates before pulling away. “I’m not going to kiss you. Not right now, anyway. I mean, I...you only felt that way after seeing me like this.” She starts to cry, and I panic, not at all prepared for this. _What do I do? What do I usually do if Iris is crying? No, come on, this is totally different. I gotta show her that I’m here for more than just her looks._

“You’re gorgeous either way, I just didn’t notice before.”

_Shit, way to go. That’s so not the right thing to say, genius._

“I mean...Prom, I...you’re a really great gu-person. And...shit, I’m sorry.” I feel like such an idiot. I can’t seem to say the right thing.

But, to my surprise, Prompto is laughing. “It’s okay.” She says, even while she’s still crying. “I’m fine. I’m okay. I know what you mean.” She wipes her eyes, make-up coming away onto her hands. “Thanks, Gladio.”

I still feel like a fool, but at least she’s not upset anymore. She wraps her arms around my waist loosely, tucking her face into my chest.

“Let’s go on a date.” I say, because I have no control of my tongue at all.

Prompto chuckles. “Okay. I’d like that.”

I hold her closer and press a kiss to the top of her head and wonder how I never took the time to give her a hug before. This feels really good.

When we finally let each other go, there’s make-up on my shirt. “Oh, sorry.” She says, flushing, doing her best to brush it off, but it only spreads the products around.

“Don’t worry, I’ll wash it when I get home.” I tell her, grabbing her hand. “Let me look at your hand again.” She gives it to me, and I treat the cut, wrapping it in a bandage. “Do you want me to call you another name?” I ask softly as I finish.

She thinks about it for a moment. “No, that’s okay. I think that might be too much. Besides, I don’t even know what name to pick. There are so many, and so few fit me.”

I ruffle her hair. “How about Daisy?”

“Ugh, no thanks.”

I suggest a whole list of names, but she laughs all of them off.

Later, after we’ve decided to snuggle in bed, I stroke through her hair. “You should grow this out. I think that’d be really nice.”

“You just want more hair to play with.”

“Not gonna deny that.” I kiss her forehead. “It’s really nice hair, though.”

“Hmm...I’ll think about it.”

“You gonna tell Noct? Iggy?”

“Maybe. I mean, yes. But maybe not...now. Or for a little while.”

“That’s okay.”

“Sorry, I know that’s not gonna be easy.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll just have to think before opening my big mouth.”

She giggles. It sounds really nice. I hope she giggles a lot more in future. “I dunno, I like that big mouth of yours.” And then she leans up and kisses it. Her lips are soft and gentle, and I find myself enjoying it much more than any of my previous attempts at kissing.

When she pulls back, I grin at her. “You been practising with someone?”

She flushes. “Not...no.” She turns her face away and pouts her lips. “It’s none of your business.”

I laugh, and she turns back, a little smile on her lips. _Gods, how did I never notice how sexy that is?_

“Don’t laugh at me.”

It only makes me laugh harder, so she tackles me and gives me a bunch of kisses all over my cheeks, nose and mouth.

After a bit more play-fighting, she snuggles back against me and sighs. “I’m worried.”

“Why?”

“That people will think that I’m not ‘feminine’ enough.”

“Hey,” I lift her chin again so she’s looking at me. “Anyone who says you’re not a woman is someone you don’t need to be listening to. And what is ‘feminine’ anyway? Wearing make-up? I think you did that really well. I think femininity is what you feel inside, and no one can quantify that but you.”

She flushes and looks away again. “You always know what to say. How do you do that?”

“I promise you I really don’t.” I give her another kiss. “But you’ll find that out later, I’m sure. I’ll take the compliment for now.”

She settles against me again. “Good. I expect you to become a lot better at taking compliments, ‘cause I’ll send lots more your way.”

“Thank you.” I say quietly, leaning down to kiss her again. “I’ll try to be better at taking them. But you’ve gotta do the same, gorgeous.”

She blushes and hides her face. “Okay. It’s a deal.”

Not long after that, she’s fallen asleep against me. I look down at her and think that maybe, I’ve found someone worth going the extra mile for. No more gold-digger-wannabes, no more attention seekers, no more one-night flings. Just Prompto. Hopefully.


	8. Genderbend, Trans Male Prompto, friendships only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis wants to eat at a bar, but Prompto always hates crowded places, because he gets mistaken for a girl and hit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you mind a genderbend fic. Hope you all enjoy :)

I hate bars. I hate it when we stop for dinner at one. But Noctis had wanted to just go to the nearest place. So, here we are, in a crowded bar, making our way to the counter. Well, I hope it’s towards the counter. I’ve lost sight of Ignis and her long blonde hair, of Gladio and her swishing black pony-tail, of Noctis and her cute little bob of hair.

Someone bumps into me. “Oh, sorry.” He says.

“It’s fine.” I mumble, trying to push through and get to the others, but I feel like I’m being lost in a sea of people, being swallowed up, with no way to know where I’ll be spit out.

“You’re actually really cute.” He says, because they _always_ say that. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“No thanks, I-”

His friend turns to inspect me. “Yeah, really cute. You here on your own, darlin’?”

I curse the Gods for making me look like this. _I’m a guy, damn it._ I want to scream at them, but I don’t, because no one ever believes me when I tell them. My figure is very feminine, including these _damn hips_ , which random men seem to be unable to keep their hands off of. Or my ass, or my small shoulders.

A hand closes around my arm, one with very familiar callouses, and I turn to see Gladio. I breathe a sigh of relief. “What are you doing? We’re up front and already ready to order.”

“Sorry. You left me behind.”

She scoffs. “Forgot you’re so short.” Her voice is deep for a woman, due to the extra testosterone in her body from her massive muscles and extra chromosome. She ruffles my hair. “Come on, short stuff.”

I scowl at her and shrug her hand off. “Whatever. Just don’t leave me behind like that.”

“Alright, fine.” She says dismissively, and I feel the lump rising in my throat, the one that comes when people don’t respect my boundaries or make fun of me. I beg myself not to cry, because Gladio will surely only laugh at me, but I feel so scared in the crowd that they come seemingly out of the blue. Gladio glances back and sighs, pulling me against her side as we walk. “It’s alright, Prom, we won’t let anything happen to you.”

Before I can even really get a hold of myself, we get to the table where the other two are at. “Hey.” Noct says, looking guilty. “I wanted to go back and look for you.”

“And you see how much easier it was for someone with Gladio’s height.” Ignis cuts in. “No sense you getting lost, too.” She hands me a menu. “Here, order whatever you like. We have enough funds.”

“Thanks.” I mumble and slide into the chair next to her. The rest of our visit is rather uneventful, thankfully, but as we’re checking into the hotel for the night, I get approached by yet another man.

“Hello.” He says in a friendly enough way, so I respond in kind. “I couldn’t help but notice how attractive you are.” He continues, and I sink back in my chair. “Would you like to go for a drink?”

“No thanks.”

His face falls a little, but he’s not dissuaded. “Dinner then, maybe?” He looks me over again, and I shrink back even further. “Or maybe you’re more of an action girl?”

Gladio is suddenly in his face. “He’s not any kind of girl. Back off.” She pushes him back.

“That’s okay, I don’t care about gender. Hey, maybe you’d be into a threesome? You’re really att-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Gladio has punched him in the face. “Such a creep.” She turns to me. “You alright?”

I nod. “Thanks.”

She helps me to my feet and leads me to the bottom of the stairs, where the others are. Noctis looks like she wants to say something, but she holds her tongue.

“Alright, now we’re all here, let’s get going.” Ignis says, already starting up the stairs.

Gladio holds me back, though. “That kind of thing happens whenever you’re stopped by a guy on the street?” She asks, her brow raised.

“Not _every_ time. But most of the time, yeah. Guys think they can just pester you until you say yes, or not even ask and grope you anyway.” It makes my skin crawl just thinking about how many hands have touched me.

“Sorry.” She says softly, and I look up at her in surprise. “No one ever does that to me. I guess because I’m pretty big. I...I thought you were doing something to draw their attention.” She looks me over. “But you’re not even wearing anything revealing, and I saw the way you were sitting. You didn’t even look at that guy.” She thinks for a minute. “Would things change if you were on T?”

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

She frowns at me. “Well, it’ll never change if that attitude doesn’t.” She sighs. “I’ll ask the others if we can stay away from cities for a while so I can teach you how to hold yourself. But we’ll go to a doctor before that, and we’re not leaving until you get that prescription, you hear me? We won’t back down. And then, when I’m finished with you, you’ll be able to get all those jerks back.” She turns away and starts to walk up the stairs.

I stare at her back, completely shaken. _Testosterone?_ My body jumps into fifth gear, my heart pounding, my skin tingling. Testosterone. It’s finally happening!

A few months later, we’re back in Lestallum, but everything feels different. My muscles are much bigger, for one thing, and I feel more confident. I’m still a little nervous about going out into the crowds. I’m scared that men will still come up to me and try to grope me, or hit on me, but I have to do this.

I look back, and Gladio gives me a thumbs up. “You can do this.”

“Let me go with him.” Noctis says, sounding worried.

“No, this is something that can only be done on his own.” Ignis says sternly. “If things get to be too much, you can come back, and we’ll be watching from up here.”

“Thanks.” My goal is to go to the stall across the street, buy something, and come back. I have the options of coming back early if it’s too much, or going even further if I feel okay. I take a deep breath and put my hand on the door handle. “Okay.”

The door slides open smoothly, and I step out into the hall. I triple check that I’ve got my wallet in my back pocket. No use going out to buy something if you don’t have any money. I take another deep breath. My hands are getting sweaty and shaking. Maybe I can’t do this after all. I turn around, ready to go back in, but I don’t want to see the disappointed look in Gladio’s eye, something I’ve seen a lot in the past four months. Most of all, I don’t want the feelings of guilt and disappointment in myself.

So, I turn around and take a step.

_A good start. Another one._

I repeat the process all the way down into the lobby. I look around, searching for any potential encounters, before I catch myself. The point is to not expect to have an encounter. You just go about your business. I stand taller and keep my eyes fixed on the doors, walking with purpose. I get there without incident.

 _Good,_ I hear Gladio’s voice in my ear, _now let’s go to the stall. Remember that you have nothing to do with anyone else, and they shouldn’t have anything to do with you. Don’t pay attention to anyone else._

I see the stall. The cobblestones are heaving up and down. People are floating along the waves, creating a current that I’ll have to cut across to be able to get there. My heart starts to pound and my ears start ringing, my vision narrowing, panic crawling in at the edges.

 _Deep breaths. The panic is going to come, but you have to combat it. Come on, in and out. You know how to do this._ I feel her fingers digging into my shoulders as I hyperventilate.

Slowly, my breath evens out, and I take the first shaky step out into the afternoon sun. I can barely feel it, I’m so terrified. I ball my hands into fists and remind myself that Ignis, Gladio and Noctis are all up there, waiting to see me from the window. I take another step. Another.

As I walk, I try to relax my shoulders, to walk with that easy confidence Gladio has. She never cowers from anything. Always so strong and brave. I want to be like her.

Before I even know it, I’m at the shop. There are a few customers browsing, so I join them, looking over the jewellery. There’s a really pretty black and silver choker with a polished amber and gold stone. Not a gemstone, but equally as beautiful. It’s been rounded perfectly, the stone itself has bands of different layers of rock, clearly a sedimentary. I know Gladio’s not really one to wear jewellery, but I do want to get her something to thank her, and I think this suits her perfectly.

“Looking to buy something, young man?” The shopkeeper asks, making me jump.

“Uh, yeah, this, please.” I say, pointing to the choker.

“Of course.” She starts to bag it, when I spot another piece, this time perfect for Noctis. A blue marbled stone bead with quartz beads surrounding it on a bracelet. And right next to it, a piece of jade on a long string, a bookmark.

“How much for all three?” I ask, pointing to the other two.

“Ah, well, I can give you a bit of a discount.” She says, picking them up. “Hmm...six and a half thousand gil.”

I open my wallet and see a five thousand gil note and some hundred gil coins. They might add up to another thousand. I start counting them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve...and nothing else. “Would I be able to give you six thousand two hundred and then pay you the difference later?”

She looks me over, which reminds me of the way men have done before, and I start to feel the tingle of fear, but I shove it down. “Hmm, you seem trustworthy. Alright. But I’ll have to up the price to seven thousand.”

“Okay.” I agree readily.

She bags them up and I hand her all the money I have. Feeling very accomplished, I step out back into the square. It’s gotten a little quieter, so I feel more confident as I cross the courtyard and back to the hotel...where the same man from last time is sitting in the lobby.

My whole body tenses.

_Please don’t notice me, please don’t notice me, please-_

My prayers go unheard as he shifts in his seat and looks up, directly at me. “Hey,” he says simply and goes back to his book.

Had he not recognised me? Had he been lying when he said he was interested in both men and women? Or had Gladio’s punch really made that much of a difference? Either way, I walk as quickly as I can across the lobby and run up the stairs, opening the door and hurriedly closing it.

The other three look up in surprise. Gladio is, of course, the first to recover. “How did it go?”

“I was terrified, but I made it there and back, but that guy, he was sitting in the lobby.”

She scowls. “Did he-”

“No, no, he didn’t do anything. I’m not sure why.” I take a deep breath. “I’m okay. Oh, and I got you all something.” I open the bag and give them each their gifts.

“These are really nice, Prom.” Noctis says, putting her new bracelet on. “Thanks.”

Gladio looks really pretty with her choker on, and Ignis immediately places the bookmark in her book. “Yes, thank you, Prompto.” Ignis says, smiling. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a dedicated bookmark.”

Gladio wraps me in a loose hug, which surprises me; she’s not usually a big hugger. “Thank you.”

I flush. “No worries.”

“And you know, Prom,” she says, “I’m really proud of you.”


	9. Trans Male Prompto, no relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto before he becomes friends with Noctis

Life isn’t working out for Prompto. He has no friends, his parents are never home, he’s getting fatter by the hour, and he can’t stop trying to eat the sadness away. Everything seems to be going wrong. School is just another place to waste time; he’d rather be out taking pictures.

He opens his camera on the way home and looks through his photos. Most of them are of animals he’s found, but there are also some of trees or interesting buildings, one or two sunsets. He really likes animals. They’re all he’s ever really liked. He’d started taking photos because of them.

Before Prompto gets the chance to look up, someone steps in front of him, causing him to fall over. He clutches his camera to his chest, making sure it doesn’t hit the ground.

“Oh, sorry.” A female voice says. “I didn’t see you there.” She reaches down and picks Prompto up, dusting him off. “You should watch where you’re going.” She says before she continues on her way.

Prompto’s heart sinks. Another person passing him by without giving him a second glance. Can’t they see how miserable he is? He gets home without further incident and sits at the table, wondering what he’ll have to eat. It seems like nothing is worth it anymore. What is there to live for when...when your life is so _empty_?

He sighs and goes to the fridge, but it’s empty. He hasn’t gone out shopping, and his parents are away for another week. He wonders if they would miss him at all.

He closes the fridge and goes to his room, flopping onto the bed. What should he do? He pulls out his phone and looks through his apps, not really feeling like doing anything. Finally, after hours of tossing and turning, he goes to sleep.

The next day, at school, he sees another person who looks as lonely as him. He goes over to say hello, but falls over. The boy picks him up, making a passing...grunt...about him being heavy. Flushed with shame, Prompto thanks the boy for helping him, then runs away. He has to get fit, so he’s not a burden, before he can make friends.

He spends the next three years getting fit. He starts to run. It’s hard at first, but he manages it. But as he gets thinner, there’s another problem; some of the fat doesn’t go away.

He’d forgotten the breasts – they’d blended into the other fat. He’d forgotten the female anatomy – it’s been an age since he’s wanted to touch it in any capacity. He’d forgotten the periods, which were wiped from his memory as soon as they stopped. The fact that he’s not biologically a male weighs just as heavily on him as all that fat had. So he decides that, before he becomes friends with anyone, he’s going to get on testosterone, or at least hormone suppressants.

It takes months, but finally, he has exactly what he wants; hormone suppressants with a promise of testosterone later on, if he’s still sure. _Now_ , he thinks, _I’m ready to make some friends._


	10. Trans Male Gladio, Prompto/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is nervous for his 'date' with Gladio. (It's in quotes because Gladio doesn't know it's a date)

Prompto is very nervous. More than very nervous; he’s invited Gladio over for dinner and a movie, but he’s forgotten every meal that he likes, and he has no idea what movie to watch. Should it be action? Surely Gladio, a big muscly guy, would love to watch action films. Or maybe a romance? He _is_ wanting to seduce him, after all. A romcom? Is that too cringey? Or maybe he should bite the bullet and pick a horror movie so he can snuggle up against Gladio during the scary bits?

He groans in frustration. He’ll never be ready in time. He paces around his apartment, thinking about steaks and stews, which Gladio is sure to enjoy, but he ends up having so little time he just tosses a salad together.

The knock comes just as he’s finishing getting changed into his clothes, the ones that have the fewest holes. He really needs the holidays to come around so he can afford new clothes again.

“Just a second!” He calls, fixing his hair before opening the door. Gladio is holding a bag that smells _amazing_.

He holds it up sheepishly. “Ignis figured you’d have a kitchen mishap and decided to cook some seafood for us.”

Prompto sighs in relief. “Thanks goodness. I was only able to make a salad.” He takes the dishes from Gladio and leads him inside.

“What’s wrong with a salad? I’m not Noctis.”

“Oh, sorry, I just thought you’d want something more...substantial.”

Gladio shrugs. “I like to get a salad in every once in a while.” He pats Prompto on the back. “Don’t worry too much; I’m sure we’ll have a great time.”

After Prompto puts out the dishes, they talk while they enjoy the wonderfully delicious meal Ignis whipped up. “I have no idea how he makes all this stuff taste so good. I can barely make a salad.” Prompto moans.

“Nonsense, this salad is really nice.”

Prompto feels himself flush. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not.” He takes another forkful of greens as if to prove it. “Like it was made to serve the Gods.”

“Now you’re definitely teasing me.”

“No, no, on my life, this is the best salad I’ve ever had.”

Prompto laughs, hoping he drops the matter which, thankfully, he does. They move on to other things, like new video games and books. They start talking about recent events, and random other topics until they’ve finished the meal Ignis sent with Gladio.

“Remind me to thank him later.” Prompto says, holding his full belly. “That was fantastic.”

“You can say that again.” Gladio pats his own stomach.

They sit there in a food coma for a little while, then Gladio groans as he gets up. “So, what are we watching?”

“Uh, I hadn’t really decided. I don’t know what you like.”

“I love nature documentaries.” He says immediately, then pauses. “But maybe that’s not your thing. Hmm...do you like historical films?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Prompto scrambles to his collection; it’s his favourite genre. “I have so many. What topic do you like?”

“War stories for sure.”

Prompto pulls one out and puts it in the DVD player, starting it up and settling in next to Gladio on his rather small – at least for one very large Gladio – couch. The movie starts in chaos, and they’re both immediately engrossed in the film. There’s no time to pull his carefully practised moves on Gladio, but Prompto finds he doesn’t really mind.

After the movie, Gladio stretches, but doesn’t make to move any more than that. “Wanna watch another one?” He asks.

“Sure. I actually...rented this movie.” He says sheepishly, going to his streaming service and loading up the romcom. “I...I’ve heard it’s really good.” He manages to blurt out.

“Oh, Iris loves this. She’s been begging me to watch it for ages.”

Prompto isn’t sure if he should be relieved or not. Does that mean he _doesn’t_ want to see it, or that he’s willing to watch it if it’s Prompto? Unsure what to do, he presses play, and the logos start scrolling across the screen. The movie starts and Gladio shifts so he’s sitting closer to Prompto, but there’s no way to know if it was deliberate or not.

He nervously goes over the plan in his mind. _Grab Gladio’s hand, pull it over to my knee, then see where it goes from there._

 _Okay_ , he thinks, _just grab his hand. Slowly._ He eases his hand across the couch and towards Gladio’s hand. It’s so close, but it feels like a mile. Sweat beads on his forehead. He’s almost there, just a few more movements and...his pinkie brushes Gladio’s, and he freezes.

Gladio’s hand immediately wraps around his. “Must be nice, having a partner, right?” He asks, giving Prompto’s hand a squeeze.

“Y-yeah. Do you...like anyone at the moment?”

“Yeah. You?”

Prompto can’t breathe. “Yeah. But I kinda just want to get this virginity thing out of my system, you know?”

Gladio looks at him. “It’s not everything to lose your virginity, you know. I know it might seem like it in school, but after you get out of there, no one cares. People you meet don’t pry into that kind of thing.”

“Yeah, but I...I feel so _ready_ , you know? And I...I think the person I like is into me as well.”

“I think the person I like is into me, too. But if they had to know something about me, it would be that I’m trans. I’m not sure if they’re into that kind of thing.”

“Why wouldn’t they be? I think everyone should treat transgender people with respect. And you know I support you.” Prompto gives his hand a squeeze. “I’ll support you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Prom.” He turns to him and gives him a smile. “That really means a lot. But just so you know, I’m not the type of guy who has sex on the first date.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No.”

“I was kinda expecting you were _only_ into hook-ups.”

“That’s not a problem, is it? That I’m not going to have sex with you tonight?”

“Of course not.” He leans forward and gives Gladio a kiss. “Gods, I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

Gladio chuckles. “Me too. And you know, next date is gonna blow your socks off. I know how to romance a man. You should take notes.”

“Oh whatever, I was panicking.”

Gladio kisses Prompto’s forehead. “It’s alright. This was a really great first date.”


	11. Trans Female Gladio, father/daughter relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short, but I think it's very sweet. Gladio tells her father about being transgender.

Gladio takes a deep breath, looking into the mirror. _Today. It has to be today._ She’s promised herself the same thing hundreds of times. Her friends know, even Iris knows, but she’s been too scared to tell her father. She has no idea what his reaction will be to his son, his tall, muscular son, coming out as transgender.

She takes a deep breath. _Just walk out there and tell him._ She lets it out shakily. Nothing has scared her more. Not even when she was going through her training when she was younger and she had to conquer her fear of heights.

But she had. She had done it. And when she had leapt over the gap, jumped...only to fall – screamed as she fell, and then been fine upon contact with the mat, it hadn’t been nearly as bad as she had feared. She just needed to find that strength again. The strength to jump.

Her eyes stray to the earrings she had bought, resting on the bathroom counter. Gold hoops, large as bangles. Things a cross-dresser would wear, according to some idiot who’d had too many opinions to keep them to himself. But Gladio loves them. They make her feel beautiful, make her face less square, she thinks.

There’s a skirt hanging on the back of the door, along with a white, flowing shirt. Heels tucked in a corner of the room, just a little small for her big feet.

A knock comes on the door, and she tenses. “Gladio,” her father’s rough voice comes through the thin wood. “It’s time for dinner.”

“Be out a minute.” She says in her deep voice, the voice she uses in this house, around her father.

There’s a pause, then he says more gently, “Gladio, is there...something going on? I know we aren’t really as close as we used to be, but you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Gladio is taken a bit aback. She’s never thought of her father as a particularly rough or heartless man, but she hadn’t seen that side for so long, she had forgotten. “I...” She hesitates, then opens the door. “Dad, I...” Where should she start? “I like men.” Is where she decides to tackle this from.

“Yes. And?”

She frowns. How could he possibly know? Even know that that’s not all? “And I...I’m a girl.”

He smiles. “Yes.”

“How did...”

“Well, it was a number of things, but the most telling was when I happened to see you out with your friends in a dress and make-up. I didn’t want to say anything at the time because I wanted you to come to me yourself, but as the weeks became months, I decided I should say something. So, all I have to say is this...” He looks at Gladio very seriously. “Whoever you choose to be, whatever name you go by, whatever gender you are, whatever sexuality, I will support you, as long as you continue to serve Noctis in the best way you can. Fulfilling your duty is the only thing that matters for us, and you can do that just as well in a dress as in a pair of trousers.”

A lump forms in her throat, and she wraps her arms around her father. “Thank you. And I wouldn’t dream of abandoning my duty to Noctis. To the country.” She smiles. “I’m going to make you proud.”

Her father shakes his head. “You already have, daughter, you already have.”


	12. Trans Male Ignis, Ignis/Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis brings Prompto along to Ignis' house, not knowing that his family is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday; I started too late and had to just finish it today. I hope you all enjoy the extra-long chapter.

Ignis opens the door, but not as he usually is. He's wearing earrings, a dress and high-heels. His voice is higher, as well. “Ah, you’re here, and you bought Prompto with you; how lovely.” His voice shows none of the strain on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t know they’d be here, Specs.” Noctis murmurs to him.

In the house is Ignis’ family; his mother and father, and some other relatives Prompto has never seen before. Upon seeing the new visitors, they immediately start fawning over Noctis, not even seeing Prompto by his side.

“Oh, Your Highness. It’s so wonderful that you could attend this evening. Such an honour.”

Noctis looks like he’d rather die than deal with their brown-nosing, but he accepts it as graciously as always. Prompto makes a mental note to lie on top of him and play games on his phone next time they hang out - as much as he complains about it, it always seems to make him feel better.

Finally, after they’ve finished, their eyes fall to Prompto, and the poor boy tenses. “And who is this?” Prompto is sure they can sense he’s a commoner; he’s in _jeans_ , for Ifrit’s sake – his good ones, but still jeans. And one of his plaid button-downs, but he’s rather proud of this shirt, so he’s not so conscious about it. Their tone asks the real question, though; ‘ _why is he here?’_

Ignis curls his arm around Prompto’s waist. “He’s my boyfriend.” His hand tightens on Prompto’s waist, clearly begging him not to object.

“Y-yeah, I love I-” He stops when Noctis looks panicked. “Her...so much.”

Ignis looks pained, but his relatives clearly buy it. “Oh, that’s so wonderful! You should have told us you had a boyfriend, Alina! We would have invited him, not had him dragged in behind the prince.”

“I...wasn’t aware he would be available today.”

“You can stop being so formal with us, Alina. Just be yourself.”

“This is how...Alina is, though.” Prompto makes sure to pronounce it in the same way Ignis’ family does. “It’s what drew me to her in the beginning, actually. We bumped into each other outside the Citadel, and she apologised so nicely, I just had to get her number. I’m just so glad she likes me too.”

Ignis puts on a sweet smile that looks totally out of place on his face. “Who would not love your adorable face, my dearest?”

Prompto feels himself flush, and wonders if that’s given the whole game away, but it doesn’t seem to affect Ignis’ relatives in the slightest. “Such quaint clothes, too.”

“Indeed. What do you do...what is your name?” No one has bothered to introduce themselves, so Prompto has no idea who is who as they all talk in turn.

“Oh, sorry, Prompto Argentum. I...” He looks up at Ignis, who shakes his head. He’s on his own on this one.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, uh...I am...a photographer. For a magazine.”

“Which one? Perhaps I know the lead director of the company?”

He immediately answers with his favourite magazine; where he hopes to work one day.

“Ah, a wonderful company. I hear they even make donations to charities on occasion. Do you enjoy working there?”

“Yeah, it’s really great.”

“You’ll have to show me some of your work soon. I’ll arrange a lunch with you sometime.”

Prompto starts to panic. He doesn’t work anywhere outside his holiday odd-jobs. A barista here, a janitor there. Ignis’ arm tightens around his waist again. Prompto looks up at him with pleading eyes. He sighs briefly.

“He is just an understudy at the moment. They want to appraise his work before putting it in the edit, but I am confident they will love his photographs. They are all rather superb, if I do say so myself.”

A ripple goes through the crowd of people. “Ah well, not to worry my dear, I’m sure you can go far with a face like that.”

Ignis’ hand tightens again, but he doesn’t say anything. Prompto can almost hear his teeth grinding against each other, and even he can tell it’s supposed to be an insult, but he’s not exactly sure how. Nevertheless, he thanks her.

“Well, that’s enough for the introductions, I think. Alina, I believe you yourself made this meal? I think it’s wonderful that you’re exploring your passions, but surely you don’t want to ruin those beautiful nails? Why not hire a chef? Unless they’re not paying you enough at the Citadel?”

Ignis’ hand tightens on Prompto, and he passes it down the chain to grab Noctis’ arm and squeeze, begging him not to jump at the bait. Thankfully, he doesn’t, and they file in behind the others before sitting at the table.

Ignis moves slower than usual, his steps hindered by his heels and dress. Prompto briefly wonders if it would be alright to discreetly ‘discover’ if Ignis’ breasts are real or not, but quickly bats the thought away before he can laugh.

Another chair is brought in from elsewhere, and placed next to Ignis. His friend moves with slower, more exaggeratedly graceful movements than usual. Prompto picks up his own fork, but only after Ignis has done the same, mimicking the way he eats.

“Are you alright, dear?”

It takes Prompto a few moments to notice he’s being talked to. “Uh, yes, doing fine. I just...like to know that I-Alina gets something to eat first. She’s always working so hard, she sometimes-” Noctis looks panicked again. “Doesn’t finish her meals before she’s up and about again.”

“That certainly sounds like our Alina.”

“She really is a big help.” Noctis cuts in. “She takes care of all the paperwork I’m too busy to deal with.”

“I hope you won’t make her work so hard when you’re out of school. She needs to fulfil her own duties, too.”

Noctis grips his fork so hard his knuckles go white. “Of course.” He says through a forced smile.

Ignis is looking rather pale himself, so Prompto puts his hand on his leg under the table, giving him a reassuring squeeze. His eyes flicker down to him, and he smiles slightly when their eyes meet. ‘Thank you’, he mouths before going back to his meal.

“This is amazing, Alina, as always.” Prompto says, remembering their earlier conversation about her not having enough money to afford a cook. “I love a lady who can cook her own meals. It’s important life skills, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh, certainly, if you’re poor.” Prompto doesn’t need a translator to understand that jab. “A true lady should never need sully her hands with such tasks.”

He’s starting to get frustrated, but he holds his tongue, choosing instead to eat another forkful of his dinner. This time, Ignis is the one putting a comforting hand on his knee. Prompto puts his hand below the table and tangles their fingers together. Ignis stiffens for a moment before relaxing and squeezing his hand.

Deciding it’s better to keep his mouth shut unless he’s addressed directly, things go a bit more smoothly, but he still catches enough of Ignis and Noctis’ emotions to understand that there are many more insults being thrown around than the ones he can pick out on his own.

After dinner, they sit together in the living room, which is furbished with luxurious couches and an expensive coffee table. Prompto, once again, sits next to Ignis, linking their hands together almost immediately in what he hopes is interpreted as a show of support.

Yet more conversation passes, insults flying like grenades, but they’re all picked up by Ignis and either thrown right back, or placed gently in a bucket for later.

After they’ve finished with the ‘polite’ conversation, people start to leave. Ignis’ parents are close to the end, with only Prompto and Noctis left to leave after them. His mother kisses his cheek and says she’ll see him later, his father hugs him and tells him he’ll call.

“I’m really sorry, Specs.” Noctis says as soon as the door closes. “If I’d known-”

“No, don’t be. Having Prompto here...” He sighs. “It was actually really nice. Thank you.” This is directed to Prompto. “I didn’t know if I could restrain myself a few times, but having you there kept me grounded. Would you like to come to more of these?”

“And hear all those insults?”

Ignis wilts. “Of course I under-”

Prompto slaps his arm. “Of course I’ll come, dude. Who gives a damn about the insults? I’ll be there to support you.”

He relaxes and smiles. “Thank you, Prompto.”

“No worries, man.”

“Well, I should get going.” Noctis says. “Prom, you coming?”

“I want to spend a bit more time with Ignis.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later. Don’t be too late.”

“See ya.” After he’s left, Ignis closes the door. “You doing alright?”

Ignis sighs. “As well as I can be. How are you?”

“Fine. Well, no, not fine. I’m super mad at how they treated you, man. How can they do that to their own family? That’s almost worse than being abandoned entirely.”

Ignis shrugs. “I don’t know about that. I...there have been...good times.”

“Have there? You don’t sound so sure.”

He closes his eyes and doesn’t say anything for a little while. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, I doubt your family will believe we broke up immediately, and there’s the problem of how we’re going to cover up the fact that I don’t work for that magazine.”

“I’ll take care of it, although I do wish you hadn’t lied about it. And you’ll be attending events with me in the future, so there’s no need to pretend we broke up. We will need to spend more time together and create memories, though. If not dating, then just being closer friends.”

“Alright.”

“Well, if that’s everything-” Ignis goes to open the door, but Prompto stops him. “Prompto?”

“Don’t do this. Don’t try to shut me out. Talk to me. I can see you’re still upset.”

Ignis sighs as he turns away from the door.“Prompto, please leave.” Ignis says quietly while taking out the earrings he’d been wearing, slipping off the high-heels.

“If you’re asking me to do that so you can scream and cry or whatever it is you do to feel better after all that, then no. I can see how much it affects you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ignis looks over at him and frowns. Prompto stands his ground. Finally, Ignis sighs. “Alright.” Then, he takes a few steadying deep breaths before he lifts a plate. He closes his eyes and keeps breathing, seemingly concentrating very hard. And then, like the crack of a whip, he throws the plate on the tiles, and it shatters into thousands of pieces, flying across the floor.

Afterwards, he calmly goes to a cupboard, gets a broom and starts sweeping all of debris away. Prompto watches him as he does, not wanting to interfere with the clearly cathartic process. He can see the tension leaving Ignis’ shoulders. When he’s done, he slumps against the counter and gives a few quiet sobs before he’s back to his calm self.

Prompto steps in close and gives him a hug, which Ignis gratefully accepts. They hold each other for a good minute before Ignis breaks away.

“I’m going to get changed.” Ignis says before heading up the stairs to his room. Prompto gives him a few moments before he follows. He hears a few muffled grunts of effort and the sound of nails on fabric. He opens the door and sees Ignis frantically trying to get the dress off.

He rushes to his friend and grabs his hands. “Ignis, Ignis, stop. Stop. Let me help you.”

Ignis drops his head enough for Prompto to press their foreheads together, his arms coming around to hold him. His fingers hold the fabric of the dress in place while his other fingers find the zipper and slide it down. Their foreheads still pressed together, Prompto lets the dress fall to the floor. Then, he undoes Ignis’ bra, allowing that to slide off too, before his hands go to Ignis’ waist.

He half expects to be stopped, but Ignis just sighs as his underwear are slowly slid down his legs. Prompto steps back with his eyes closed. He feels Ignis’ fingers on his cheek.

“Why are your eyes closed?”

“Do you want them open?”

Ignis’ fingers leave him, and then he answers yes. Prompto opens his eyes and sees Ignis a metre or so away from him, his entire naked body on display. His breasts are certainly not fake – a pleasing shape and size. His flat stomach leads down to his sex, and then his long, graceful legs.

After a moment, Ignis steps forward and lets his fingers find Prompto’s first button. The younger boy nods, and Ignis pops it free, moving quickly to the next, until he’s sliding the shirt off Prompto’s shoulders. His hands find their way to his skin, one hand on his lower back, the other near his shoulder. He leans in, and Prompto gladly meets him halfway, giving him a gentle kiss, followed by an eager one, followed by a hungry one.

Before Ignis or Prompto can suggest it, they’re already moving to the bed, and Prompto is being laid down, and Ignis is climbing over him, and Prompto is lifting his hips to assist Ignis in removing his pants. Their naked bodies press together, and they fit perfectly, and they both moan and sigh in pleasure, before they both hit their own peaks, helping each other up, until they fall back into each other’s arms.

Ignis curls around Prompto and holds him tightly to his chest. Slowly, as if being crushed by a forklift’s load, the weight of what he’s done settles on Ignis. He pulls away from Prompto as the first tears start to form.

“Ignis? What’s wrong?”

“G-get out!” Ignis says harshly. “Leave me alone.” He’s ruined everything, in just one up-sweep of emotions, he’s thrown away his entire life.

Prompto tries one last time to inquire after Ignis, but he sharply pulls away, telling him to leave again. The tears hurt. He’s betrayed his family’s trust, and there’s nothing worse than that, is there?

The front door closes. Its sound reverberates throughout the house, and it startles Ignis back to the present. What is he doing? He’s shutting out the one person who will help him through all of this. He wraps his bathrobe around himself and rushes to the front door...where Prompto is standing.

His face is soft when he comes to Ignis and wraps him in another hug. “I know,” he starts, “how it feels to want someone there when you’re upset, but have no one. Because you’ve pushed them away, because you feel like you can’t trust them, because they’ve pushed you away. But I’m not going anywhere, Ignis. I’m here. I’m here, so let it all go.”

Ignis clutches him to himself, buries his face in Prompto’s neck, and cries. He lets out all of the pain and frustration of years and years of having to put up with his family’s insults and rules and expectations, of them misgendering him and calling him that stupid name, of pressing him into a mould that he would never fit into. He lets out the anger he feels towards them. He lets out the regret for not having stood up to them. He lets out everything, until his throat is raw.

Finally, when it’s over, Prompto lowers Ignis to rest against the wall and joins him there. His throat is sore, his saliva thick, but he has to tell Prompto everything.

“When I turn twenty-five, if I haven’t found my own husband, they’re going to marry me off. I’m expected to have children, to be a good wife for someone. And I’m supposed to be a virgin until my wedding night.” He’s silent for a long time. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

Prompto threads their fingers together. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. No matter what.”


	13. Trans Male Prompto, Prompto/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio owns a gym. Prompto keeps breaking in to tie himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only been like three hours, but this has been in my horny brain for like five days now, and I just had to write it. It's another long one, and it's basically _all_ sex, so I hope you all enjoy :)  
> Do be warned that the word 'cunt' and 'pussy' are used for Proms genitalia, and he is called a slut, but he's loving every second of it, promise.

Prompto hums to himself as he tests the ropes binding his hands. Nice and tight, just the way he likes, but he can still untie it pretty easily. Now that that’s done, he picks up the weight at the other end of the rope and hoists it over his shoulder, shot-putting it over the rafters above his head. It hangs on the other side of the beam, having sailed cleanly over. Prompto smiles to himself. It had taken a long time to get his aim right for that. He tests the weight of it. It’s good; not so heavy he can’t drag it back over, but not so light he can dislodge it easily.

Already naked, he goes to the chair he’s set up, the dildo already securely fastened to it. He sits down on it and rides it as best he can, quickly working up a sweat. He’s getting slightly frustrated; after having a boyfriend to do all this for him, it’s very unsatisfying to have to do it himself, and plastic is _absolutely not_ as good as the real thing, no matter how ‘realistic’ the plastic claims to be.

The plug in his ass is the same as the one Hayden had used on him, which is nice. It’s still just on the large side, though; always a bit too much of a stretch to get it in.

But the most frustrating thing about it all is that he can’t actually get off on this. He always gets so close, so unbearably close, riding this dildo, but without the attention to his clit that Hayden had given, the little flicks and pinches, the occasional rub, he can’t actually get off. And his hands need to be tied in order for it to work; he’d tried it without the ropes, or with the ropes on other parts of his body, and it just hadn’t worked.

And the result?

He hasn’t gotten off in almost three months. Not even a general masturbation in bed is enough anymore. He needs someone else’s hands on him. He needs...someone to dominate him.

Gladio had been surprised the first time the alarm to the gym had gone off. No one would want to break into a _gym,_ surely? But he had gotten out of bed anyway, and watched in awe as one of the members (he thought his name might have been Pompom or something like that) of his gym unfurled a rope, tied one end of it to a weight, the other to his hands, and thrown it over one of the rafters.

Well, that was where he had been intending it to go. The weight had clattered to the ground, and then he had sighed, gone to pick it up, and thrown it again and again until it sailed over and hung, suspended, over the floor.

Gladio had expected the young man to start sawing it back and forth, perhaps, or do some other sort of resistance training; getting loose or fighting with his hands tied, something befitting a gym. But he had gone to one of the pieces of equipment and rubbed his crotch against it for a while, sighing when it didn’t give him any relief.

Blushing furiously, Gladio had turned away, leaving him to his business. He could clearly get out of it himself, and Gladio was sure he wouldn’t appreciate a voyeur. Perhaps this was just a...proof of concept? Surely it wouldn’t happen again?

The next week, Gladio awoke to the alarm once more. The same young man came in, stripped off all his clothes, tied a vibrator to the equipment he had rubbed up against last week, tied his hands together, turned the vibrator on, then threw and threw and threw until the weight dangled from the beam. He went over to the vibrator and rubbed his clit against it, sighing at the vibrations, but Gladio could see he was just getting more frustrated as time went on. It wasn’t enough.

After a little while, the young man yanked the weight down, packed up all his things and left. Gladio was starting to get curious, so when he next saw him at the gym, he made a point to stop and talk to him, learning his name was Prompto. He didn’t seem to be very concerned with his night activities in the very same gym.

Gladio awaited the next alarm with anticipation; he had started, very guiltily, masturbating to the image of Prompto rubbing his crotch against the equipment. It turned him on to no end. He even occasionally came shouting his name.

So, when it finally came, another two weeks later, he was up and out of bed without hesitation. Prompto was even more prepared this time, having a large dildo, a plug already seated in his ass, and, of course, his rope. He set the dildo up on one of the pieces of equipment and then did the usual. It was taking fewer and fewer throws for him to get the weight over the beam.

Once he was ready, he sank down onto the dildo and attempted to move, but the dildo kept coming with him. Frustrated, he sat down heavily, his arms extended high above his head, and tried to rub his clit against the leather padding, but he couldn’t quite get there.

He didn’t stay for much longer, but Gladio had already finished.

Prompto continued to break into the gym, beginning once every week, then twice. It’s been two months, now. As he watches Prompto get more and more frustrated, Gladio gets more and more confident that he wants a helping hand, and more and more tempted to be the one to offer it.

“Damn it.” Prompto says, and the sound of his voice, echoing around the empty gym, is enough to break Gladio. He steps into the gym, and Prompto freezes. “Hello? Who’s there?”

“Hey, don’t worry, just me. I wanted to see who’d broken into my gym.”

His face goes red. “You saw me every time?”

“Yeah.” He leans closer. “You look like you could use a hand.”

Prompto’s eyes flick up and over Gladio’s face. “Are you offering?”

“Are you?”

Prompto hungrily licks his lips. His eyes have found the bulge in Gladio’s pants. “I see you have a present for me.”

Gladio chuckles and pulls out his cock. Prompto’s eyes practically sparkle, and Gladio’s ego inflates a little; he’d always known he was big, but to get _that_ reaction from such a slut? “Open wide.”

Prompto’s mouth immediately falls open, and Gladio grabs the back of his head, guiding his dick into Prompto’s mouth. He begins to suck it expertly. Gladio groans. “Yeah, that’s good.” He says, and Prompto moans.

He pulls back for a second to take a breath of air, then looks Gladio in the eye. “Fuck me.” He says, and it’s so _delicious_ , Gladio would never be able to say no.

He grabs Prompto by the back of the head again and _shoves_ his cock back in, fucking his throat. His gag reflex chokes him up a little, and the little _‘guk guk guk’_ sounds are so loud in the open, empty space of the gym, but it’s otherwise perfect. Gladio is almost ready to explode right now, but he also wants Prompto to get something out of this experience.

Gladio, with a great effort of concentrated self-control, pulls out of Prompto’s mouth, leaving him dazed and confused. “Don’t think I’m gonna let you off just using that mouth.” He growls. “Stand up.” He yanks Prompto by the hair until his dripping cunt has released its hold on the dildo strapped to the chair. He chuckles darkly. “A good contraption for a slut. Maybe you’d like to become a decoration, sitting on that?” He pushes it aside, then gets down on one of the benches for bench press. “Come here and sit on this instead.” He says, and Prompto scrambles to comply, sinking down on him within seconds of him issuing his command.

Gladio allows himself a quiet smile; Prompto looks _very_ happy.

He starts riding him as soon as he’s reached the base, bouncing up and down on him. Gladio reaches down and rubs the little nub of his swollen clit. “This looks so needy. I bet you haven’t gotten off in weeks without a real cock, isn’t that right baby?”

Prompto whimpers and nods. “Please please please let me cum. I need it so bad.”

“Alright, I’ll let you because you asked so nicely. What do you want me to do to get you off?” He really should have asked before just jumping in, because he doesn’t know if any of this is going to be triggering or just make him lose interest entirely, but Prompto seems to be so lost in the pleasure, he just ends up begging for Gladio to pinch his clit, which Gladio does, and then Prompto’s pussy is squeezing his cock as he continues to ride him, making Gladio cum at the same time. It’s been a while since he’s managed to make his partner come at the same time as himself.

Prompto sags against his bindings, leaning back and letting the weight take some of his. Gladio reaches up and holds his hips while he quickly unties Prompto’s hands. They come down to rest on his shoulders.

“Sorry for breaking into your gym.”

“No, I should be thanking you. I haven’t gotten off so much in years. Since I was a teenager, really.”

“I’m glad you’ve been able to.”

“Well, if you want to, now we both can. I’d be glad to give you a ‘helping hand’.”

Prompto chuckles. “That would be amazing. How soon?”

Gladio thinks for a moment. “Clench that pussy around me and we’ll see what I can do.”

“Hey, Prom, can I talk to you for a second?” Gladio asks as he’s ushering out the last of the afternoon’s guests.

“Sure.”

Gladio leads him into his office and closes the door, despite the fact that everyone else has left. “So, I wanted to talk about...what happened last night.”

“Like ‘what are we?’”

“Well, yes, but also...how can I help you better? I want to know what things you like most and how to make you feel good.”

“Honestly, just...do the things that make you feel good. There aren’t a lot of kinks I won’t indulge, and there are no real hard limits. I’m not super into getting really dirty, but I’ve done watersports before and it’s...” He shrugs. “Fun. I don’t like people eating me out. I’ve had a cock in all of my holes, I’ve done feet stuff, I don’t mind age regression stuff as long as I’m not the one doing the regression...I don’t know what else. The only things I need to know is if there are things you want me to do to you without being asked.”

Gladio blinks. It’s not the answer he’d been expecting. “What if I do something you don’t like?”

“I’ll give you my safeword. Chocobo.”

“Alright.”

“Good. So...are you gonna take me in here sometimes? I’m really good at cockwarming too, you know?”

“Maybe. Would you go on a date with me?”

“Maybe. Can I rub your cock under the table?”

“Everything is going to be about sex with you, isn’t it?”

Prompto shrugs. “Not everything, but I’ve been left high and dry for almost three months. I’m in need of a fix.”

“Well, my apartment is attached to the gym, and I figured you’d be pretty horny when we finished talking, so...well, follow me.” He leads Prompto through to his home, which is mostly dark wood. Wooden plank floors and walls, wooden rafters, wooden counters, a wooden dining table, coffee table and dining chairs. The only things that aren’t wooden are the couches, which are black leather, the electronics, and the stainless steel sink. He leads the way to his bedroom, which is much of the same.

He likes a firm mattress, so when he lifts Prompto up and throws him on, he bounces off it a little before settling. Then, Gladio leans over him and grabs the ropes he’d tied earlier to the posts of his bed. He fastens them around first one, then the other wrist, and finally Prompto’s ankles.

Prompto gasps at how quickly it happens. “Really? For me? Aw, you shouldn’t have.” He bats his eyelashes. “Well, what are you going to do with me now?”

Gladio trails his fingers over Prompto’s pussy. Prompto shudders and jerks away from the touch. “Tease the fuck outta you. You look so gorgeous when you’re frustrated.”

He starts with a vibrator, setting it low and pressing it up against Prompto’s clit, moving it around slowly, over the inside of his legs and the lips of his pussy too. Then, when it doesn’t produce the results he wants, he tries using his fingers. He finds the best way to tease Prompto is to pay absolutely no attention to either his clit or his channel, instead smoothing over every other surface.

Gladio rubs his fingers over the top of his mound before trailing them down to the labia, rolling it in his fingers. He gets _very_ close to where Prompto’s clit is, and the young blonde pushes his hips up, seeking that contact, but Gladio pulls away, going down to his extended network of nerves, rubbing either side of his opening.

Finally, he dips his finger in, but only to the first knuckle before sliding back out and circling around again. Prompto groans in frustration, and Gladio smiles. He’s almost there. He just wants Prompto to beg him again.

Gladio strips off, and Prompto’s eyes shine with hope, but after he’s positioned between Prompto’s thighs, he just rubs his wet cockhead around instead of his fingers. Prompto practically sobs with need, and Gladio can see that he’s so close to breaking. So, he pushes the head of his cock in, holds it there a moment, pushes all the way in for one stroke, pulls it out, and smears all that slick that’s leaking from Prompto around.

Prompto whines. “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease fuck m- _fuck me_ fuck me fuckmefuck me please please, Gladio, please pleeeease pl-ah, yes! Fuck-fu- fuck me!”

Gladio thrusts his whole length in and then _pounds_ into him, fucking hard and fast, thrusting his hips down and down, barely holding on to his sanity. Prompto is stretched tight as a bowstring, wrists going white, hands going red, as he strains against his bonds, mouth hanging open as pleasure sings through his veins, the rush of finally getting what he needs flooding over him. He is a masterpiece, and Gladio is the artist. And he’s in love. So wonderfully in love with this image.

Sex is ruined for him forever if he can’t see this face every time. The face of Prompto enthralled to pleasure.

As soon as they’ve both reached their peak, Gladio pulls out and unties him, rubbing feeling back into his wrists and ankles.

“How was that?”

Prompto slaps his arm before leaning up and giving him a kiss. “You’re a bastard, but I could tell you were enjoying yourself. But if you _ever_ even _think_ about teasing me that long again, I’m cutting your balls off.”

Gladio laughs. “Alright, noted.” He kisses his forehead. “Got anywhere to be tonight?”

“Not particularly. Why?”

Gladio goes over to his bluetooth speaker and starts playing some music. “Because I’ve got all night. And you’re right here.”

Prompto scoots further up the bed and spreads his legs, still dripping with spend. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best porn I have ever written, and it is also probably closest to the filthiest. I'm gonna need to add a lot more tags...  
> Hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it :)


	14. Trans Male Noctis, Trans Male Ignis, Noctis/Ignis, Referenced Ignis/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis always gets what he wants. Because Ignis has no self-control.

“Ignis.” Noctis says quietly into the dark room.

The man in question rolls over. “Yes, Noct?”

“I can’t sleep. Come over here?”

Ignis sighs and gets from his mattress to where Noctis is sleeping. “This isn’t appropriate, Highness.”

“Didn’t stop you doing it the first time. Or any of the other times. Come on, please. I need you.”

Swallowing, Ignis looks over his charge’s face, his gaze travelling down to his throat and bare chest. It’s not often Noctis sleeps without a shirt; only on very hot nights like tonight, where he knows only Ignis is here. His father is out of the country, his friend Prompto on a school trip Noctis couldn’t attend because of the safety risks. Gladio is no doubt fast asleep in his bed, and if anything happened, he would call Ignis first.

Noctis looks beautiful in the small slivers of moonlight filtering through his heavy curtains. His hair is limp where he usually styles it into spikes. His lips are soft and relaxed, where they’re usually forming a tight frown, hiding the aches and pains that have already set in. But most beautiful of all are his eyes, which are set on Ignis’ face.

He reaches a hand out and brushes it against Ignis’ cheek. “Please.” He whispers, and Ignis finally gives in – as he always does – leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss.

Then, his fingers are sliding beneath Noctis’ waistband and searching for the place that makes him feel good. He brushes up against it, and Noctis sighs.

“Ignis. More.” He softly demands, and Ignis gently goes lower, entering Noctis’ vagina, stroking the walls, while his mouth kisses and licks Noctis’ throat. Before Ignis can stop him, Noctis’ fingers and slipping beneath his own waistband, fingering at his own sex, finding their way inside and thrusting in and out.

It’s a lot less graceful than Ignis’ movements, but it certainly gets Ignis riled up. His fingers inside Noctis become faster and more targeted, wanting to get him off quickly so he can retreat and pleasure himself. Then, he can dream about one day taking Noctis properly, marrying him and having him in their marital bed, so that this will no longer be a taboo.

But Noctis clearly has other plans. As soon as he’s shuddered his release, he pulls Ignis closer and urges him up, wanting him to straddle his face. There’s no way Ignis would comply with that wish; fingers under the sheets can be explained away as a friendly hand. A tongue is not so innocent.

Noctis is determined, however, and he refuses to be denied. And he knows how much Ignis loves it when he’s eaten out; he’s seen his face when Gladio does it.

“Let me do this, please?” He asks sweetly. “You’re always doing so much for me.”

Ignis is hardly fooled by his tone, but he’s already so needy, he gives in almost immediately, getting over Noctis and pressing his sex to Noctis’ mouth. Immediately, there’s a warm, wet tongue flicking around, far less experienced than Gladio’s but ten times more determined. Curious, too.

Noctis pushes his tongue as far as it’ll go until it’s inside his friend. He flattens it out and licks a stripe up to his clit, where he swirls it around. Ignis sighs in pleasure and strokes through his hair.

“So beautiful.” He says, mostly to himself. Noctis chooses that exact moment to add suction to the mix of sensations he’s delivering to Ignis, and it sends him tumbling over the edge, riding out his orgasm from on top of his prince. He pulls back, horrified at what he’s done, but before he can run away, Noctis grips his waist.

“Stay with me?”

And because Ignis can never say no to him, he lies down and gives him another kiss before closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	15. NB Prompto, Prompto/Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is feeling feminine today and doesn't want to go to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, and very short, but I think it's rather sweet. Hope you all enjoy :)

Prompto couldn’t bear to get out of bed. Their limbs felt too heavy. Their hair was a mess, and they would just get teased again anyway. Why should they bother?

A know came on his door. “Come on, Prom, I know you’re in there.”

Noctis. A friend. A friend who wanted Prompto to face the big, bad world. Which made him an enemy today.

Prompto groaned and told him to go away. The door opened.

“Prom, get out of bed.”

A pause. “No.”

Noctis lifted the sheets off of his friend. “Prom, you’re not getting out of school. Specs is probably getting annoyed down there.”

This almost-threat is usually enough to get Prompto to leave their warm bed. But today, it got barely a response at all.

Noctis frowned and slid into the bed with Prompto. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’ wanna wear the boy’s uniform.” They say. “It feels wrong today. Too wrong to just push through it, but I don’t wanna wear the skirt and get bullied again. Can’t you just say I’m sick?”

Noctis sighed. “I...okay. I’ll bring the homework by later.”

Prompto dragged Noctis into a hug. “Thanks. I owe you.”

Noctis smiled and pressed a kiss to his friend’s lips. “It’s alright. I know how hard it is.”

Tears welled in Prompto’s eyes, and they quickly hid their face with their pillow. “Get going before Ignis yells at you.”

“Okay. I’ll see you after school.”

After Noctis had left, Prompto dragged themself out of bed and started on the chores, doing dishes and laundry that they had been saving for the weekend. They then sat and did some homework before getting distracted and playing games on their phone.

Finally, a few hours past noon, Noctis knocked on their door again. “I can’t stay for long, but here’s the work you missed.” He said, handing Prompto the homework. “And we’d best not hug or anything; Specs bought that you were sick, and he doesn’t want me to catch anything.”

“Okay. Thank you. I’ll give you plenty of kisses next time I’m over.”

Noctis flushed. “You know, we can just...go on a date.”

“With the prince?” Prompto joked, as he always did. “No way, I’d definitely die of a heart attack.” He reached out and squeezed Noctis’ hand. “Don’t we already go on dates anyway?”

“I guess. But you’ve never asked me on a date, so I’m not counting it.”

“Well, you’ve never asked _me_ on a date either.”

“True.” He paused. “Prompto, did you want to go on a date this weekend?”

Prompto smiled. “I’d love to.”

Noctis returned the smile and walked back out to the car where Ignis was. Prompto watched him go, then flopped back onto their couch and giggled. They were finally going to go on a real, proper date! They were looking forward to it.

They hoped that Noctis wouldn’t mind if they went in a dress. They had already picked the outfit ages ago; a cute little thing with spaghetti straps and a short skirt. Blue and white, of course, with matching shoes. They couldn’t wait to surprise Noctis with it.


	16. Trans Prompto, Gladio/Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is an artist, his family doesn't believe in him, but his new neighbour does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably very unrealistic, but whatever, I think it's really sweet. I kind of rushed it, so it might not be easy to follow, sorry. I might elaborate on it later, to be honest.  
> Sidenote; I know it doesn't explicitly say Prom's trans in this one, but he is. If I'd had more time I might have made it clearer, but I kind of like it as it is.  
> Also, I imagine...if I'd had more time, I would have had them as friends first, and then Gladio asks Prom for the painting for the hospital as he's leaving, and then they get together, but before all that happens, Gladio meets Prom's family and like...dicks them all down by pointing out how great Prom's paintings are.

Prompto’s paintbrush slips on the canvas, creating an ugly stroke through his meticulously crafted masterpiece. He sighs and gets up from his chair, standing back to look at the now-ruined painting. Hours of work, down the drain. If he can’t fix it, he’ll have to start all over again.

The knock that had startled him comes again, and he turns to his front door. Frowning, he goes and opens it.

“Yes?” He says angrily. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, sorry.” The man at the door is holding a dish of some sort. “I’ve just moved in and wanted to say hello.”

“Moved in?”

“Upstairs. I wanted to meet all my neighbours.”

“Well, now you’ve met me. Please don’t disturb me again.”

He looks disheartened. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I...” He hesitates, lifting his dish. “I made some potato bake, if you wanted to...um...have...” He frowns. “Never mind. I can see you’re busy.”

He turns away, but Prompto calls him back. “May as well know your name.” He says. The truth is, since his last break-up, he’s been curled up inside with only his paintings. It had been a very messy affair; she had taken practically everything she could and then some, all while saying it was all his fault and that he was a terrible person to boot.

“Oh, uh, Gladio. Well, Gladiolus, but everyone calls me Gladio.”

Prompto hesitates, then lets Gladio in. “Thank you for the meal, I’ll put it in the fridge for later.”

“Okay.” Gladio hands it over, and their fingers brush. It says something about how long Prompto has been squirrelled away that the contact sends shivers up his spine.

He feels the blood rush to his cheeks, so he quickly turns away. “Maybe you could be the subject of one of my paintings one day?” He wonders out loud.

“Oh? So you made all of these yourself?” He gestures to the paintings around the room. “They’re all very good.”

“Not all of them, no. My brother, Ravus, made some of them. The metal work was done by my sister, Luna.”

“Wow, a very talented family.” Gladio says in wonder.

Prompto grimaces. “I suppose so.” If only his family could hear that. They all treat him as the castoff; his art isn’t ‘realistic’ enough, not a high enough level. It’s never been displayed in a gallery. It’s never been bought for thousands upon thousands of dollars. Which is why he lives in a studio apartment on the outskirts of town. Well, his parents and further-away relatives think that, and Ravus probably has a bit of a superiority complex about the whole thing, but Luna has always appreciated his more abstract works.

 _They have more feeling than Ravus’ anyway_ , she always says.

“Can I see more of your work?” Gladio asks, and Prompto winces. He wonders if there’s any way he can say no. But Gladio seems like just a large teddy-bear, despite the rippling muscles, so Prompto agrees and leads him to where he’s set up his easel. Gladio stares around the room with wide eyes. “These are incredible.” He steps over to one painting hanging on the wall.

_Hmm, it’s a bit too blue, don’t you think? I mean, it’s so uneven. Ravus could do better._

_A preschooler could do better, Miram._

_Haha, yes, I suppose you’re right. This is why you never sell your paintings. No one wants to know how_ you _feel, they want to see what_ they _feel. I don’t know why you waste your time and resources on these silly works of art._

“I can’t believe...it’s like you know exactly how I feel.” Gladio says, eyes travelling over the canvas. “It’s so...sad, but...also hopeful, like there’s something beyond the water.”

Prompto’s cheeks heat even more. “You’re just saying that.”

Gladio turns to him and shakes his head. “No, really. And this one-” He goes over to a mostly red canvas.

_I don’t like this one at all. It’s even worse than the other one._

_I couldn’t agree more, Talin. It’s like he’s just splashed paint on a canvas. What is the point?_

“It’s so angry, but it’s sort of...cathartic looking at it. There are so many swirls of colour under the red, that are blotted out by it. It’s...I mean, it’s really basic on the colour theory, but it gets the point across so well. How are these not in museums?”

Prompto can’t help the tears that well in his eyes. Gladio turns to him and starts to panic.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be mean-”

Prompto shakes his head. “Those are the nicest things anyone has ever said about my paintings. It’s...really nice to have someone who gets it.”

“What do people usually say?”

“That they’re a waste of space and resources and time and effort. That I shouldn’t be doing it.”

“Well, what do they want you to do instead?”

“I don’t know. Something tells me they wouldn’t be happy no matter what I did.”

“I think you should do whatever you want to do. My dad wasn’t very happy when I decided to be a nurse instead of a lawyer. But who cares what he wants? It’s my life. Just like it’s your life.”

“You’re a nurse?” Prompto asks in surprise.

“Well, training to be. I still have to finish medical school. I came out here for my placement.” He smiles. “Most people expect me to say something like ‘personal trainer’ or ‘model’, which is really nice of them, but muscles are important for being a nurse too, you know? Especially for things like chest compressions. Takes a lot of endurance.”

“Yeah, sorry. I shouldn’t have been so surprised. You seem like a really nice person. If I ever get hurt, I’d want you taking care of me.”

It’s finally Gladio’s turn to blush. “Thanks, that really means a lot.”

“Actually, maybe you can help me?”

“Oh? What with?”

Prompto points to his current canvas. “What do you think of this?” It’s a realistic recreation of a photograph he’d taken a few days ago, out in the town square.

Gladio frowns at it. “It’s...really good.”

“But? I can sense a ‘but’ in there.”

He sighs. “It’s got...no feeling in it.” He looks at Prompto. “Hey, can I ask something of you?”

“Uh, okay?”

“Do you do commissions?”

Prompto shrugs. “Never too late to start. What do you want?”

“Something happy. Something that’ll inspire hope. For the hospital. I’d like to give it as a gift. I’ll pay you, of course.”

A slow smile spreads across Prompto’s face. “No payment needed, if you do something else for me.”

“What’s that?”

Prompto turns to Galdio and runs his fingers over his shoulders. “It’s been so long since I’ve been touched.” He says softly. “Just...for tonight? Make me feel good?”

“Only tonight?” Gladio asks in a low voice. “Sure it couldn’t be more nights than that?” He kisses him sweetly on the mouth. “I want all of your nights.”

“I think I can live with that arrangement.”

Gladio wraps his arms around his new neighbour and pulls him close, pressing kisses to his lips and nose, his cheeks and throat, his collar and chest, his stomach and sex, his legs and feet, his arms and fingers. “Come for me.” He finally says, three fingers deep, and Prompto’s back arches, his fingers searching for something to hold onto.

In the afterglow, Prompto gets up and picks up his palette, setting aside the drying cityscape, and starting on a fresh canvas, squeezing out yellow and orange, blue and green, red and purple. And with his biggest paintbrush, he layers bright and dark colours, warring with each other, until he’s come up with a beautiful whirl of hope and happiness, of victory and acceptance, of light and dawn. And for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t worry what anyone else will think about his painting.

Gladio watches him, painting in the nude, backlit by his large windows in the afternoon, a smile on his face. He can’t see the painting, but he can read Prompto’s body language. He gets up and wraps him in his arms, kissing his jaw. “I love it.”


	17. Trans Male Gladio, Prompto/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gladio's birthday, and Prompto wants to pamper him. And also maybe get into his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this one; at least the idea behind it. Whether I executed it well is another thing altogether; I feel like I just kept writing words without much meaning. Anyway, hope you all enjoy Gladio's spa day.

“Hey Gladio.” The bigger man turns to look at Noctis, who is holding out a room key. “Prom wanted me to give you this. He asked if you could have a separate room tonight.”

“Really?” Gladio takes the key gladly. “Thanks.” It's been such a long time since he's had any time to himself.

He goes up the stairs with his luggage and opens the door to his room. Where Prompto is waiting. “Hey, can I take your luggage for you?” He asks, stepping forward.

Gladio hesitates before giving it to him. Maybe he meant ‘separate’ as in ‘for Gladio and myself’? But then why have Noctis give it to him? Was this his birthday gift to Gladio?

After he’s finished putting the luggage away, Prompto comes back over. “So...I couldn’t think what to get you for your birthday, so I thought...what about some favours? So if you want anything, just let me know and I’ll do it. Even if that means leaving you alone. And I mean _anything_.” He says in a weighted sort of way, like he’s expecting something in particular.

Oh. “Uh, thanks. I was actually looking forward to a bit of alone time, but maybe after dinner?”

“Of course.” Prompto gives a funny little bow and leaves Gladio alone.

Gladio breathes a sigh of relief and lies back on the mattress, pulling out his book and opening it to where he’d stuffed his bookmark in. It’s nice to have a quiet room, at least at first, but the hum of the overhead fan starts getting on his nerves, so he turns it off. It gets too hot, though, so he turns it back on, trying putting some music on, but it’s not the same, so he takes his headphones off.

He sighs again and snaps the book shut. Maybe he can take a shower or something? He goes over to the bathroom, but it’s so clean and empty it’s disconcerting, so he abandons that idea, too.

Maybe a nap? He turns back to the bed, unruffled by barely adult boys bouncing around, sheets still made, ugly duvet cover untouched by Ignis’ fussing. It’s just not the same. After being on the road with the other three for so long, nothing feels right now that he’s on his own. So, he goes across the hall to where the others are and calls Prompto over.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, I can’t concentrate on anything without you guys there. Will you just keep me company?”

Prompto smiles. “Sure.”

They go back to Gladio’s room, and Gladio pulls out his book again while Prompto pulls out his phone and starts tapping away. After a little while, Prompto starts to hum to himself, then he opens a packet of chips and munches away.

“What flavour?” Gladio asks.

“Cheddar. Want some?” He hands the packet over to Gladio, and they share the remainder. It’s nice just spending some time together.

After a while, though, Gladio starts to think about the bathroom. There had been a spa bath in there instead of a shower. If he knows anything about the way Prompto thinks, he would have asked for it specifically so he could pamper Gladio to the max. So, Gladio closes his book.

“Hey, I saw they had a spa bath. Did you want to help me get clean?”

Prompto lights up. “Of course. Did you want me to wait until you’ve gotten in? Do you want me to run it?”

Gladio can’t help but chuckle at how into this he is. “Well, it would be nice to not have to worry about running it. Would you do that for me?”

The younger man scrambles from his seat and into the bathroom, running the water so Gladio doesn’t have to, testing the temperature. Then, when the bath is full, he comes and gets Gladio.

“Do you want some privacy while you get into the bath?”

“No, why don’t you take this the whole way and take off my clothes, too?”

With flushed cheeks, Prompto unbuttons Gladio’s shirt and slides it off his shoulders. Then, he undoes the belt and button, the fly, taking his pants down his legs before coming back up to take his underwear off. And now, this is the moment of truth; Gladio hasn’t told anyone that he’s trans. Not even Noctis; he’d met all of them after he’d started living as a male. This is the first time Prompto has even thought of him with the female reproductive organs, and he’s already practically nose-deep.

But Prompto doesn’t even pause. He looks up at Gladio, as if asking permission to do something. And, unsure what he could possibly want to do, Gladio nods...and then moans as his pussy starts getting eaten for the first time in his life. Prompto’s tongue seems to know exactly where to go to make Gladio feel amazingly good.

For the first time in Gladio’s life, he has an orgasm within minutes of being touched. He’s disappointed, because it had felt so good, but Prompto doesn’t offer again, so Gladio accepts his hand to help him into the bath.

Gladio sinks into the bubbles, wondering how he can get Prompto’s mouth on him again. He doesn’t have long to think about it, though, because Prompto starts massaging his scalp, getting a showerhead attachment and running water over his hair, getting shampoo and rubbing it into his hair. It desperately needs some TLC after being out in the sun and weather, getting dusty and then muddy after being rained on.

Half an hour later, Gladio is feeling even cleaner than before they left Insomnia; Prompto has taken a scrubbing brush to every inch of Gladio’s skin. Then, he runs more hot water into the bath to bring it back to warm, and guides Gladio to sit back and relax. He brings out a hair brush and runs it through Gladio’s hair. He starts on one side, going through and through, before he moves on. Gladio counts the strokes; one, two, three...forty, forty-one…seventy-two, seventy-three...ninety-nine, one hundred – and then Prompto moves to the next section of hair. He does this four times, and then he gets underneath and brushes it that way.

Gladio’s hair is shining after getting treated with such care. It looks much healthier and happier.

Finally, Prompto helps him out of the bath and towels him off, making sure to get _everywhere_ , even in between his toes and fingers. And after all that, he’s still not done.

Prompto goes over to his bag and gets some massage oil. “Would you like a massage?” He asks, and Gladio eagerly accepts.

Prompto lies him down on the mattress, still naked, and lights some candles. He heats up the oil over one candle in a little glass bowl before dribbling the warm oil all over Gladio’s back. Then, Gladio is transported to heaven, Prompto’s hands kneading circles, getting at the knots in his back, pressing in all the right places. Gladio can only moan in pleasure.

Finally, Prompto gets to Gladio’s legs, and it feels even more amazing than his back. It’s been such a long time since Gladio has felt truly relaxed, but he’s now boneless on the mattress. Prompto’s hands wrap around Gladio’s feet and massages them, too, before he’s finally finished...or so Gladio thinks.

“Is there anything else you want?” Prompto asks. “Anything at all?”

Gladio groans. “Eat me out again?”

“Alright, roll over, then.”

The bigger man gladly does, and then Prompto is right up in there, his tongue finding all the best spots again, making Gladio come one, two, three more times.

Finally, when Gladio thinks he can’t take anymore, Prompto switches to his fingers and drags out one more orgasm.

“Stop, please, it’s too much.” He says, but Prompto seems to have chosen this as a command to ignore; he keeps pressing with his fingers, and Gladio groans as yet another orgasm hits him a few minutes later. He’s starting to get really hyper-sensitive, but it feels _so good_ , he doesn’t ask Prompto to stop again.

After another orgasm, Gladio wants _more_. “Prom, if you don’t have a cock and fuck me with it right now, I’m gonna go get Ignis, I swear.”

Prompto smiles and pulls out his cock which is – okay, Gladio hadn’t been expecting it to be _that_ big. I mean, Prompto is a pretty small guy; who would have expected him to have nearly five and a half inches of cock, and a not inconsiderable girth, too?

He reaches over and gets a condom on, squeezing lubricant over it and stroking it to hardness before he lines up. Gladio’s a little nervous, since he’s never actually had sex before, but he knows that he’s been opened up a _lot_ on Prompto’s fingers. He nods his consent, and Prompto slides in.

It feels awesome. Amazing. Incredible. Being so full; it’s what Gladio has been missing every time he wakes up horny and has to go around feeling hollow. He sighs and pulls Prompto into a kiss. “Move?” He asks, and Prompto gladly complies, threading their fingers together as he thrusts, gently at first, and then harsher and harsher until Gladio is moving up the bed with every movement.

Gladio keeps their lips crushed together, his hands roaming around Prompto’s back, holding him closer. Prompto moans. “I’m close. How are you?”

Gladio shakes his head.

“Turn over for me?” Prompto asks, and pulls out so Gladio can do just that, and then he thrusts back in, somehow getting _deeper_ and hitting all the right spots, and then he reaches under Gladio and rubs at the little nub of his clit. Gladio squeezes, clenching everything inside him, and then something kind of snaps, and fluid gushes out of his urethra.

Prompto comes not long after. As he’s panting from the exertion, he smiles at Gladio. “I can’t believe I got you to squirt.”

“Squirt?”

“Yeah. All that liquid.”

“It’s not pee?” Gladio asks with flushed cheeks, slightly embarrassed.

“No...well, kind of? I don’t really know, but it’s like...watered down pee. It’s kind of like...semen has urea in it, you know? So does the mucus that makes your...thing...’wet’. It’s basically the female version of ejaculating. Feels good?”

“Yeah, definitely.” He takes a moment to digest that information. “So...Prom, why did you do all this?”

Prompto smiles. “Because I wanted to. Because you’re always working so hard, and no one really says thank you. Because of all the times you’ve saved me. And because you’re ridiculously hot, dude.”

Gladio chuckles. “Of course.” He leans over and gives Prompto a kiss. “So you’re going to do this again?”

“If you want me to. I’d be glad to pamper you every now and then.”

“Awesome. But it’s my turn next time to pamper you.”

Prompto flushes. “You really don’t need to-”

“But I want to. And you always do as much as you can for others. And no one really appreciates you. And you’re really hot.”

Prompto laughs. "Well, who can argue with those arguments?"


	18. Bisexual Prom, Prom/Others, Prom/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, full disclaimer; not a trans fic. No one in this fic is trans, nor do I think of them as such. Prom is just having a bit of a sexuality/love crisis. I kinda wrote this for a friend. I hope you all enjoy anyway :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; contains mentions of dubious consent sex. Prom gives a guy a handjob because he feels like he owes it to him.

“H-h-hey, Cindy.” Prompto stammers, raising his hand in an awkward wave before snatching it back to his side before he can embarrass himself further.

“Howdy there. How can I help you?” She says sunnily.

“I w-was wondering if you...wanted to go on a date?” His heart is pounding so hard Prompto’s sure it’s going to malfunction.

“Aw, that’s really sweet, darlin’, but I’m only interested in girls. And I got a partner already.”

Prompto’s heart thuds to the bottom of his stomach. “Oh.”

“Don’t be disheartened, though; you’re attractive. You’ll get a date with someone in no time.”

“No, that’s okay. Thanks for being honest, though.” He slumps back to where Noctis and the others are in the car, staring at him, open-mouthed. “What?”

“I’m surprised you got the guts to finally ask her.” Gladio says finally. “What’d she say?”

“She’s a lesbian.”

Noctis snorts, and Prompto immediately whirls on him. “Not _funny_ , Noctis. My heart is broken.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He says while Prompto throws anything he has at hand at him. Gladio, beside him, easily bats away the misses and rebounds.

“So, what are you gonna do now?”

“Mope for a bit. Maybe get an extra-large bowl of ice cream and cry into it. And then...I’ll find someone else.”

“Oh no, not _another_ girl.” Noctis groans.

“Well, I don’t know. I haven’t had a lot of luck with girls. I was thinking of...trying out...being interested in a guy? I’ll see how I feel.”

“You can’t just _choose_ to be gay, Prompto.” Ignis finally pitches in.

“No, I know. I’m not...” He pauses and thinks for a while. “You know that guy you saw who was eating that dish up at the headquarters? The dark haired guy?”

They all stop and think about it for a moment before they all recall him and nod.

“Well, I had a bit of a conversation with him and...he seemed really nice. And interested. I could tell, by the way he looked at me. And I don’t know if I was just responding to his interest or whatever, but I got like...tingles. And I thought he was pretty cute.”

“So it’s happened once before-”

“So why can’t it happen again? And I’m not saying that, like, I’m _definitely_ going to end up with a guy, but maybe...maybe it’ll go better, since like...I know what it’s like to be a guy. You know?”

Noctis shrugs. “Whatever. Just so long as I don’t have to hear about it.”

A few months later, after plenty of moping, and a fair few tubs of ice cream, Prompto has gotten over Cindy enough to go on a date. And, true to his speculations, it’s a boy. He’s eagerly touching up his hair, nervously wringing his hands and asking the others if he looks okay.

“Prom.” Noctis finally says. “You look fine. Amazing. Whatever will get you to shut up. Now, he’ll be here in five minutes, so can’t you just _sit down_?”

Prompto plops into a chair, but is still nervously fidgeting. Gladio will be glad when he’s finally gone. He’ll be able to relax.

After another five minutes, a knock comes on the door. Prompto is immediately out of his chair, and bounds over to the door like a happy puppy, opening it and greeting his date with the widest smile. His date seems a little put-off by his enthusiasm, but quickly recovers and takes his hand, leading him away from the room and out to the restaurant they had arranged to go to earlier.

Gladio sighs. “Finally.”

“Indeed.”

The rest of their evening is spent in peace and quiet, and slowly, Noctis and Ignis go to bed, but Galdio wants to stay up and wait for Prompto. Finally, at around eleven, the door cracks open, and Prompto attempts to creep past, but Gladio moves, startling him.

“I thought you’d all be in bed.” He says. His voice sounds off.

“You alright? How was it?”

Prompto sniffles. “Good. Yeah, fine.” Gladio can’t see much in the darkened room, but he thinks he sees Prompto’s lips press together to hide a quiver.

Gladio leads him into the bathroom where he turns on the light. Prompto’s eyes are red and puffy, his lips raw where he’s been worrying at them, his cheeks still wet with tears. “What happened?”

“He...” His voice gets stuck in the back of his throat and breaks. “We went to the restaurant.” Is about as far as he gets before he’s crying again, and Gladio takes him into his arms, giving him a strong but gentle hug, rubbing his back until the tears have stopped. “And we had dinner, but...he took me back to his place and wanted...”

Gladio is pretty sure he knows where this is going. A young, horny guy wanted to get his rocks off, and so went on a date before asking for a blowjob, and because Prompto would have felt bad for leaving him hanging, he would have given him what he wanted. And now he’s regretting it, because he’s had his first ever sexual experience without even so much as a kiss.

“It was just a handjob and then he was sending me off.” He starts crying again. “I was...I hoped...I’m never going on another date.”

“Hey, hey, don’t say that. It’s not always gonna be like that.”

“Yeah, but...” He sniffles. “I felt like just...an _object._ Something to get him off. I hated it.”

“Prom...you know you could have said no, right?”

“Yeah, but...he paid for dinner.”

Gladio frowns and lifts his chin so Prompto is looking in his eyes. “Prom, that doesn’t give him the right to use you like that. It doesn’t give anyone the right. Just because Iggy carries the cash, should we all give him a blowjob if he asks for one?”

“I...no…?”

“No. It’s up to us, to what we want to do. It’s your body, and it should be a gift you give to who _you_ want to.”

“So...if I...wanted to give my body to you...”

“I would say ‘not tonight’ because you’re upset. And I don’t want you to regret it.”

“I want to know, Gladio. I want to know what it feels like. To be _wanted_ like that. To have someone love me.” The tears start again.

“Prompto, sex isn’t love.” Gladio says gently. “This is love.” And he picks Prompto up and takes him to bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He says gently and leaves him.


	19. Trans Male Gladio, Prompto/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio invites Prompto to a party, and then they make plans to get married.

“Hey Prom?” Gladio says as Ignis puts another pin into his jacket. Prompto looks up from his phone. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“To some stuffy aristocratic event where I’ll be judged for literally everything? Yeah, no thanks.”

Gladio pouts. “Not even for me?”

Prompto thinks about it for a moment. “No, sorry. Not even for you.”

“There’ll be lots of cute girls there.”

He looks up from his phone again, his brow raised. “Cute girls? In dresses?”

“In really, really nice dresses. And you’ll be able to dance with them.”

He looks tempted. Almost completely convinced, even, until he shakes his head. “I’ll make a fool out of myself.”

“You won’t. Iggy will teach you everything you need to know, right?” He looks to his friend for support.

“Of course. While I teach you, as well. It’ll be a good experience for both of you.”

Gladio stifles a groan.

“Well...” Prompto pauses, and Gladio can tell he’s thinking about all those pretty girls he’ll see. “Alright, then.”

“Yes!” Gladio attempts to punch the air in celebration, but gets stuck with a pin. “Ouch.”

“Please kindly stay still, Gladiolus. It will make this a lot easier.”

“Sorry.”

A few weeks later, after many etiquette lessons, Noctis, Ignis and Prompto all arrive at the ball in their tailored suits. If Prompto’s being honest, he would admit that he was actually looking forward to the event. Not just because of the allure of seeing a great many pretty girls; he’s very much looking forward to the dancing, too. And the food, and the décor, and the venue itself...he’s never been to the really rich part of town before.

Sure, Noctis lives in a rather rich neighbourhood, but it’s somewhat removed from the richest. And Ignis and Gladio stay close to Noctis, so whenever he’s gone around to their places, they’ve been in the same area.

But this is different. The Citadel is _right there_ , across the square. Two streets away is the most expensive restaurant in the city. In the middle of everything is the biggest water feature Prompto had ever seen. It’s cleaner and more beautiful than any part of the city Prompto has seen before. And all of the people are gorgeous; walking around in elegant dresses and tailored suits.

While Prompto had been gaping out of the window at everything, though, Noctis had been far more subdued.

“Why aren’t you excited?” Prompto had asked in amazement. “Everything’s so pretty here.”

“On the surface. Under it all lies so much ugliness. Backstabbing and debt. It’s all a thinly veiled threat. The peacock statue is really a giant middle finger to the house across the street because it’s her neighbour’s favourite bird, so now her neighbour can’t erect a statue of a peacock or she’ll be accused of copying. It’s all so...petty. And all for what? A little more money? To sleep a little more warmly at night, knowing you’ve deprived someone else of something they wanted? Something they needed?” He had shaken his head. “I hate this place.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Prompto had sat down heavily, and his friend had glanced over, an apologetic look on his face.

“No, it’s okay. You should enjoy yourself. It’s not like you’d know all that just by looking.”

Ignis looked back at the two boys in the rear-view mirror as he drove. “But do be aware that such behaviour will mark you as an outsider. Just stick to talking about the topics you know, ask intelligent questions, and you’ll impress. Act the ignorant fool and you’ll be treated as such.” He says, not unkindly.

Prompto had nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

In the present, Prompto looks around for Gladio, and spots him over on the other side of the car park. He walks past sleek, expensive cars, most modelled after the King’s own, to where Gladio is talking to a small group; three beautiful young women and one young man.

Prompto joins them and greets them, learning each of their names in turn and trying his best to memorise them. Gladio also introduces himself, as is the plan. They had talked about the game plan earlier. Prompto was going to ‘woo’ Gladio. They were going to leave together at the end of the night, all things going well.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Gladio says, his hand extending slowly, as if he’s caught in a trance. Prompto suppresses a shiver; it feels amazing to have Gladio’s attention on him.

“You too.” It has to be Prompto’s imagination that sparks fly as their hands touch.

They part quickly; too quickly. Prompto turns away after a polite amount of time and continues to mingle, but his eyes keep darting back to Gladio.

Not much later, they all file into the venue, where everyone is sitting down to a light meal. A speech that Prompto doesn’t pay attention to commences and ends, and then they all eat the second course before the music for dancing finally starts. Prompto immediately goes to find Gladio, who is surrounded by girls already.

His eyes find Prompto, and he stands slowly, the girls parting to see who has caught his attention. Some of them scowl at Prompto, others size him up as a potential partner, but Gladio gets to him first, sweeping him up in his arms. “Care for a dance?” He asks softly, and Prompto nods breathlessly.

His heart is beating so fast. Why is it beating so fast? This is only pretend. This is supposed to get the ladies off Gladio’s back, to send out the message to everyone that Gladio has _other_ interests. This is supposed to be a one-night only thing. But as Gladio’s arm tightens around his waist, his heart squeezes in his chest, and he can’t help but feel special.

Another song starts, but Gladio doesn’t let him go. If anything, he pulls him even tighter against him. They spin and step in time with the music, only moves Ignis has taught him, of course, nothing too fancy.

They dance another three songs before Gladio ‘comes to’ and lets him go breathlessly. “I didn’t mean to keep you so long...” He says. “Please, you should...enjoy the party.”

Prompto gives him a nervous little smile. “It’s alright. It was well worth the company.”

Gladio extends his hand, and Prompto is momentarily thrown off. They hadn’t practised this. “Let me lead you off the dance floor.” He says gently, and Prompto slips their hands together. “You have such lovely hands.” Gladio says, giving the back of it a kiss right before he lets it go. “Don’t let anyone else touch these. I might get jealous.”

Prompto’s breath catches in his throat. Is Gladio really that good of an actor? Surely he can’t mean that? But as a young lady sidles up to ask Gladio for a dance, the jealousy he’s supposed to be emulating wells up inside him. Prompto is well aware that Gladio has been propositioned for marriage several times already. He clears this throat to draw Gladio’s attention back.

“How about we go and get a dessert? I’d love to talk more about your training.”

Gladio smiles, his cheeks colouring slightly. “I’d love to.” He follows Prompto to the desserts table, where he selects two easily eaten bites, and feeds one to Gladio. He leans down and whispers in his ear. “I think you’re running a bit ahead of schedule.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want anyone else touching you.” Prompto’s showing his hand, his feelings all too clear, but Gladio seems to feel the same, so he really doesn’t see the point in hiding it.

Gladio pulls him closer again, and Prompto gasps. “Are you saying you want to get out of here now? It might be seen as inappropriate.”

“No, let’s talk to some more people. I want them to know you’re mine.”

Gladio’s lips brush the shell of Prompto’s ear, and he shivers. “Are you going to claim me? Proposition me?”

“Damn right I am.”

Gladio chuckles and grabs another dessert, feeding it to Prompto this time. He misses on purpose and runs his thumb over Prompto’s lips, gathering the sweet mousse, but before Gladio can eat it himself, Prompto takes his thumb into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Gladio groans softly. “Prom...”

“Gladio, would you marry me?”

“Fuck yes.” Gladio whispers. “Fuck. Prom, let’s...just get out of here.” There’s no mistaking the lust in his eyes.

“Absolutely. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Consider it done.” Gladio practically growls.

As they leave, Noctis hands Ignis five crowns under the table with a scowl. Ignis chuckles. “I told you it wouldn’t even take the whole night.”

“Whatever. They’re both still thick as bricks.”

“I’m not going to deny that.”

Prompto’s lips are searingly hot on Gladio’s skin. They leave tingling trails all over his naked chest. His stomach and neck have both received the same treatment.

“Prom, please.” Gladio groans.

“Not yet.” Prompto says, teasing even more.

Gladio whimpers and squirms against the ropes that Prompto was somehow more than adept at tying around his wrists. “I need you.”

“I know.” Prompto dives right back in, so tantalisingly close to where Gladio wants him – needs him – to touch. Finally, after what feels like an age of teasing, Prompto shimmies off Gladio’s pants and underwear...only to continue to tease him. His fingers stroke over the lips of his opening, not going inside or even _brushing_ the nub of nerves at the top.

He pulls out his cock, after another age of teasing, only to tease with _that_ , too, until Gladio is squirming in anticipation and need. “Prompto, Prom- _please_.” He begs, but Prompto isn’t hearing him.

Prompto’s cock catches on the hood of Gladio’s clitoris, and he gasps, oversensitive and on-edge. “Prompto.”

It brushes against him again, and Gladio realises that he’s only going to get this stimulation, so he does his best to get off on it. It only takes a few more strokes before he’s cumming, but it’s vastly inferior to even his own fingers. He can’t help but feel disappointed.

As soon as Gladio has hit his orgasm, Prompto tucks his rock-hard cock away so he won’t be tempted.

“Wh-what are you...”

“Your dad told me that if I had sex with you before we were married, he’d cut it all off. I don’t think he was joking.”

Gladio groans and his head thumps back against his pillows. “Seriously?”

“But hey, you’re going to marry me as soon as you can, right, so we can have sex? Well, so we can spend the rest of our lives together. But mostly so we can have sex.”

Gladio chuckles. “Well, it is one hell of an incentive. How soon can we do it?”

“I’ve already gotten your dad’s permission, so...hmm...next week?”

“When’d you do that?”

“Before we left. He caught me right after you got in the car. So, what do you say?”

Gladio chuckles. “Yeah, alright. Let’s get married next week. But I expect you to take me on a date before then.”

Prompto leans down and kisses him. “Of course.”

True to his promise, Prompto does take Gladio out on a date before their wedding day – on three, to be precise. They’re all wonderful and magical, and Gladio struggles to keep his hands to himself. He can tell it’s not easy for Prompto to do the same.

So, as soon as their vows have been spoken, Gladio picks Prompto up and carries him to their bedroom. He immediately strips him down until he’s naked, and removes all of his own clothes.

“Take me all the ways you can think of, baby.” Gladio says breathlessly, getting onto the bed and spreading his legs as wide as they can go. Prompto eagerly climbs over him and, much to Gladio’s disappointment, starts to tease him again.

“Prom-”

“No. Come on, I know you’re dripping right now, but I don’t want to hurt you.” And then his fingers are pushing into him, opening him up.

His thumb occasionally brushes his clit, and Gladio is _so close_ even before Prompto has finished opening him up. But finally, after too long, he pulls his fingers away and thrusts his cock in. Gladio moans and pulls him closer, giving him desperate kisses.

“Please, I’m ready.” He says breathlessly.

Prompto thankfully, mercifully, starts to move, thrusting slow and deep at first before going faster and faster, just pounding into him. Gladio tunes out a lot of what happens; at one point he’s got Prom’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off eagerly as his new husband strokes through his hair. At another point, he’s on his knees, his face pushed into the bed while Prompto takes him from behind. At yet another point, Prompto is opening up his ass and then pushing the head of his cock inside, thrusting into him until he’s moaning and sensitive. He loses track of how many orgasms they share, but it must be a lot, if the dry orgasms Prompto has at the end of the night are any indication.

Gladio reaches out and slowly strokes his cock with a loose fist, making Prompto whimper. “Not again, Gladio.” He pleads. “I can’t.”

“I’m still so needy, though. Fuck me?”

Prompto looks at him with wide, wet eyes, but rolls on top of Gladio and lines himself up, pushing his half-hard cock inside, and thrusts for as long as he can. Finally, he runs out of stamina entirely and collapses on top of Gladio. “I can’t, I’m done.”

Gladio strokes over his hair. “It’s okay. Thank you so much for trying.”

“I’ll do better next time.”

Gladio kisses him. “No need; this was the best night of my life.”


	20. Trans Male Ignis, Ignis/Noctis/Prompto/Gladio, OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Noctis have been wanting to add their other friends to the relationship for a while but haven't talked about it. But Noctis has noticed the way Gladio looks at his friends, and has devised a plan to get them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one after a very long day. Hope you all enjoy.

_Should be doing something._ Gladio thinks as he stares at his ceiling fan going around and around in circles. But he doesn’t want to be doing anything. Well, he _does_ , but he’s currently doing his homework, under Ignis’ very watchful eye. If Gladio could, he would be doing all three of them, but as it happens, he’s only in a relationship with Noctis. Who is by far the most immature of the group.

Prompto has his shit together; he has a job as well as good grades, and he even sometimes helps Ignis out with dinner. And of course Ignis is mature; he doesn’t laugh at any of the silly jokes Prompto and Noctis throw around, and he’s been living on his own since he was fifteen. Gladio himself has just moved out of home, and has a job outside of being Noctis’ Shield – and boyfriend, which is a demanding job in and of itself.

He sighs and reaches over to where his phone is, flicking through the photos he and Noct have taken together. Gladio would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy with Noctis, he just _also_ wants Ignis and Prompto. Ignis because he’s so graceful and elegant and would probably be the perfect husband, and Prom because he’s fun and bubbly and also has one of the nicest asses Gladio has ever seen.

Even as Gladio thinks it, his cock twitches with interest. And then his phone chimes with a message. _Beat you to the punch, slowpoke._ It says, followed by a picture of Noctis snogging Ignis.

 _You’re so on._ Gladio sends back even as he dials Prompto’s number.

“Uh...hey, Gladio. Everything okay?”

Gladio can hear the noises of the arcade in the background. “Yeah, everything’s fine, I just...wanted to talk to you about something. I’ll see you at the arcade in five?”

“Sure.” He hangs up, and Gladio gets dressed as quickly as possible, practically sprinting to the arcade, where Prompto is waiting outside. “So...what did you want to talk about?”

Gladio pulls out his phone and shows Prompto the picture Noctis had sent him. He squeaks and his cheeks heat. “That bastard! I told him I-ooh, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Noctis?”

“Yes! It was...I told him in confidence that I liked Ignis!” He stops suddenly and looks up at Gladio. “Wait, why are you here? I thought you’d be going over there to beat his ass.”

“Nah, we’ll go together. After I’ve snapped a pic of us making out.”

Prompto smiles. “Hell yeah, man. Let’s do it.” He drags Gladio down and into one of the most intense kisses Gladio has ever experienced. He takes the photo himself, then sends a message to Noctis. “Alright. Let’s go and kick his ass.”

Noctis is three knuckles deep in Ignis’ tight, virgin pussy when he gets the message from Prompto. He grins at him. “They’re on their way. Don’t cum before they get here.” He says before continuing to finger fuck him.

“Noctis-”

“Not what you’re supposed to be calling me right now.” He reprimands, flicking Ignis’ clit and rubbing it cruelly.

“You’re such a brat.” Ignis gasps, barely holding on. He hopes the others get here soon.

His prayers are answered when the door bursts open and Gladio and Prompto start across the room before their eyes are drawn to what they’re doing.

“Surprise. Now get over here so we can have a good time.”


	21. Non-BInary Gladio, Gladio/Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prom have a late night rooftop conversation

As Ignis serves up dinner, I fidget, wanting to share my news, but unsure if I should. What if they think of me badly?

I end up not telling them during dinner. The words had died in my throat every time I even thought about it. Now, we’re all getting into bed, but I can’t sleep. It’s weighing heavily on me, and I just need to get it out.

Quietly, I go out onto the roof and sit on the edge, looking out over the landscape. It’s so different from the city. There are very few lights anywhere, apart from Lestallum, on the top of the hill, which shines like a beacon. Daemons blink in and out of this reality, climbing out of the ground to feast on unwary travellers and animals.

The door to the rooftop opens behind me, and Prompto comes to sit next to me.

“You okay?” He asks softly.

I’m surprised it’s him who’s here, although I’m not sure who else it would have been. I’ve imagined this conversation a hundred times, but never with Prompto. Sure, I was going to tell him eventually, but I thought it would be...later. A few months or maybe even a year down the road. I’d always imagined coming out to my dad first.

I open my mouth, but none of the words come out. I’m not even sure what to say anymore. Not sure where to start.

He doesn’t push me to answer, just sits beside me and looks out at the plains.

After a while of thinking, I open my mouth again. “I am okay, but...there’s...” _Fuck_. This wasn’t how I wanted it to go. I was supposed to start strong. To sound like I know what I’m talking about.

Prompto still doesn’t push me. He’s just...there. Waiting.

I take a deep breath and follow his line of sight, out into the darkness. My chest loosens a little. “I’ve been thinking for a while.”

I hear Prompto take in a breath, cut it off, then watch as he bites back a smile. I glare at him for a moment. “Well? Go on, say it.”

He holds back a snicker as he shakes his head. He tries to swallow down the smile, but it keeps coming back to his face. Finally, he manages. “This is serious.”

“Then act like it, dumbass.”

“Sorry.”

The banter has loosened my chest even further, and the words come a little easier. “I like...being the one everyone turns to to...to lift heavy things and...to protect people and whatever, but...it’s...” I frown, not sure where I was going with it.

“Heavy?” Prompto suggests. “Like it’s too much of a burden for you?”

“I guess? But also like...it makes me feel...like people expect things of me. Things I’m not sure that I am.” I frown again. “If that makes sense.”

“So...you feel like people are putting you into this box, but you’re not...you don’t feel like you belong in that box?”

“Yeah.”

“What box are they putting you in that you feel you don’t fit into?”

“Well...”

Prompto sighs. “Don’t think about it. The more you think about it, the less likely you are to say it. Just blurt it out. No filter. What box don’t you fit into, Gladio?”

“Masculine.” I say immediately, and it all falls away. It’s out there. No longer on my shoulders alone. “Masculine and rough and...I don’t know. I’m really a gentle person.”

“I know that.” Prompto says softly. “And I’m sure other people do too. Like Iris. She would know exactly who you are, don’t you think?”

I pause and think about that for a moment before nodding. “She would.”

“Exactly. So I think you just need to show more of who you are to the people who matter to you. Do you think Ignis or Noctis would think of you badly for being your authentic self?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I don’t think they would either.” He waits, but in such a way that makes me feel no pressure at all to talk. I’m not sure if he can tell there’s something else, or if he’s just making sure he’s there for me. Either way, I’m grateful to him for being here tonight. I’m not sure that this would have gone smoother with Noct or Ignis.

“Have you heard of non-binary people?”

Prompto looks over at me with a raised brow. “Non-binary?”

“It’s someone who doesn’t feel they fit into either gender category. Not really masculine, not really feminine. Not halfway, either, just...different.”

“And you feel that way? Non-binary?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“Okay. Can I do anything to make you feel more accepted?”

I think about that for a moment. “Give me more hugs?”

Prompto smiles. “I can do that. Anything else?”

“I don’t think so, but I’ll tell you if anything comes up.” I feel really proud of myself for getting through the hardest part, but I have someone else to thank for that. So, I stand up and wrap my arms around Prompto, who had stood up with me. “Thank you for listening to me.”

“No problem.” He tightens his arms around me. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty great.” We let each other go and start to head back inside. “Sleep with me tonight?”

“I’d love to.” He pauses. “Just so you know...I think I’d be okay being in a relationship with a non-binary person. Or someone who’s masculine. Definitely feminine. I’m starting to think I’d just be happy to be with _someone_ , you know? But maybe it has something to do with one person in particular?”

I smile at his not-so-subtle hint. And when we finally fall into bed more than half an hour later, our clothes don’t stay on very long.


	22. Trans Male Ignis, Trans Male Prompto, Ignis/Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom and Ignis go on a date...and then are boyfriends having their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday; a long work day really took it out of me. I hope that a double trans boy fic makes up for it.

After so much thought, so much daydreaming, finally having Ignis sitting beside me is a bit nerve wracking. I’ve asked him...on a sort-of date. I haven’t really told him that’s what it is, but he’s sitting close to me, and we’re talking about things you would usually talk about on a date...I think. Okay, so maybe this is my first date ever...whatever. It’s fine, right? Nothing can go wrong.

Except when they absolutely do go wrong, because I’m shaking so much I spill water everywhere – thank the gods it’s only water – and am so nervous I barely eat anything. And then some friends...well, more like classmates; I don’t know them very well. Anyway, they come over and harass us, cat calling and saying that I’ve got a nice-looking date. My cheeks heat, and Ignis looks a little annoyed, which usually means he’s about ready to punch someone. I just hope it’s not me he’s mad at.

“Why don’t we take this elsewhere?” He says, standing and – before I can do anything – paying for the meal.

“Did you want the leftovers bagged?” The waitress asks.

“No thank you.” Ignis responds, taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant. He ushers me to his car, which he drives back to his apartment. He looks over at me warmly. “Come up with me?”

“I’d love to.” I swallow. Is this supposed to go...into the bedroom? What am I supposed to say when...well, maybe it won’t even get to that point.

When we get up into his apartment, he turns the light on, and I’m greeted by a beautiful, sleek, modern living space. Of course it’s immaculate, and posh, and everything my little town flat isn’t. Ignis’ fingers press at the base of my spine. “Join me on the couch and we can continue our conversation.” He says gently, and a shiver runs up my spine. I love it when he touches me.

I walk forward and sit on the plush couch. I had been half-expecting leather, since it was more expensive, but it was a soft, almost velvety material. Ignis takes the cushion next to me, sitting close enough that we’re almost touching, but it doesn’t feel like he’s invading my space.

We do continue to talk, and at some point, his hand touches my arm, and it’s all I can think about for the next few minutes. After a little while, he does it again, and I catch him watching me out of the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction to his touch.

I slip our hands together and he seems to relax. “Prompto...” He starts softly. “I...really want to kiss you.”

Somewhat nervously, I return the sentiment, and he leans closer, bringing our lips together gently, only a light brush before he’s pulling away. It does seem to whet his appetite, though, because seconds later, he’s leaning back in and giving me a more lingering kiss. It’s still light, like a butterfly landing on my lips, but they’re so like Ignis, I can’t be upset about it. In fact, I think it’s rather sweet.

He opens his mouth to take a brief breath of air, and I slide our lips together properly, pushing my lower lip against his top one, and he follows suit, deepening our kisses. His hands slide around my shoulders, pulling me closer. It feels good to have him holding me like this.

Before too long, though, I have to leave. Standing at the door to my apartment, Ignis wraps his arms around me again and kisses me. I moan softly into his mouth, feeling so good. His lips are soft against mine, his technique unchanged from before; a light pressure on my lips.

He pulls away. “I should go,” he says, looking down into my face, before he kisses me again...and again...and again. Yet another kiss. “I have work in the morning.”

His eyes linger, and I’m unable to pull away. I want him to keep kissing me forever.

Still being very gentle, he kisses me again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.” I say, disappointed as he pulls away for the last time. He starts walking back to his car, stops, turns around and gives me another kiss.

“Goodnight.”

A few weeks later, after many, many, many, _many_ kisses, cuddles and late nights talking, I’m feeling ready to broach the subject of sex. We’ve just finished watching a documentary that Ignis had wanted to see, and he’s in the middle of putting on the action movie I’d picked out when I stop him.

“Prompto?” He asks in a gentle tone, the tone he almost always uses with me, now. After seeing his family, I understand; they’re all rather soft-spoken, all very respectful of each other, all very independent and gentle with each other. It’s so different from how I am with my parents, how Noct is with his dad, how Gladio is with both his sister and dad. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just...I want to take things further. With you. You know, like...have sex.”

He hesitates. “I’m not sure I’m ready.” He says, and I nod.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything tonight, but I kind of want to at least...talk about it?”

He strokes my hair back from my eyes – it does that a lot when it’s not gelled back – and smiles. “Prompto, you don’t have to talk in round-abouts. I’m not going to get mad at you for wanting to talk about sex.” He kisses me. “What do you want to talk about specifically?”

“Well...the...equipment I have...” I say, my cheeks heating. “I’m trans. Sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, I just-”

“It’s alright, I understand completely.” He smiles again. “More than you might think.” He leans forward and kisses me again. “I am transgender too. That was why I was reluctant to...reveal myself to you. But now that you know, I am...I would love to have sex with you, Prompto. I...I want nothing more.”

With that, he kisses me fiercely, with so much more passion than he has been, and I _feel_ how much he’s been holding himself back. His hands undo my buttons and zips expertly without needing to look, and before I even really know what’s happening, I’m naked. He’s quickly working on his own clothes, and then I’m looking at my boyfriend completely naked for the first time. He looks beautiful.

I get on my knees without waiting even a second and press my face to his crotch, loving his scent, his taste. Ignis sighs in pleasure and cards his fingers through my hair, his breath getting heavy. “So lovely.” He says softly. “Such a good boy.”

I moan, wanting him to talk dirty to me. Hearing filthy words out of such a pure mouth will almost certainly make me come untouched. I look up at him, pull my mouth away and ask what I’d thought I’d never have the guts to; “call me a slut.”

The request only seems to turn Ignis on more. He presses my face back to his sex. “I didn’t say you could stop, you filthy slut.” He growls, sending a shiver of arousal through me. “Get back to servicing me and _maybe_ I’ll let you cum.”

It’s a lot kinkier than I’d imagined my first time being, but it’s kind of perfect; being at Ignis’ feet, giving him all the pleasure he deserves is exactly what I want to be doing for the rest of my life.

When he crests his wave of pleasure, Ignis rubs himself against my face, and I try to keep my tongue out and against all the bits that matter. He sighs as he comes down, easing himself away from me before getting down on his knees in front of me. He kisses me until I’m lying down, and he spreads my legs, reaching his fingers inside me, his long, elegant fingers that wrap so gracefully around the handle of a knife, that would look so lovely stroking my cock, getting me to hardness before he took it into his mouth – or maybe he’d _ride me_ – and get me off inside him. His fingers would caress every part of me they could reach, and I would kiss him, and he would get hard for me, and I would stroke him along with me, until he came all over my stomach, and I would lick it all up, not wanting a drop to go to waste, because every part of his is so perfect. And then, after we’d recuperated, he would open me up on his fingers for the next round, where he would turn me over and fuck me into the floor, he would open my mouth wide and force his cock down my throat, and – and-

I pull Ignis closer to me as I hit my orgasm, gripping his shoulder so hard it marks the skin white. “Ignis.” I gasp, and he kisses me.

“You look so beautiful when you cum.” He says, and I feel my cheeks heat.

“So do you.”

He chuckles. “You couldn’t have seen me. My pussy was in your face.” The word is startling, coming from him.

“I didn’t have to.” I retort, bringing him in for another kiss. “I just know you were the most amazing thing in the whole world at that moment. And you still are.”

This time, it’s his cheeks that go bright red. “Stop it.” He says, half-joking, giving me another kiss. I roll us over and give him another kiss.

“I’ll stop...when you’ve had another three orgasms.”

He raises his brow. “Is that a challenge?”

“I can make it one.” I roll my hips. “Bet I can make you cum more times than you can make me.”

“Alright, let’s put it to the test.” He pushes me off him, gets up, then heads to the bedroom, his bare ass the best view I’ve ever seen. I race after him, eager to win.


	23. Trans Male Prompto, Prompto/Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favourite pairing, but with a twist - size queen bottom Gladio!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fun little number.

Gladio smiles as Prompto snuggles into his side. They’ve been dating almost a montjh now, and Gladio couldn’t be happier. Prompto is the cutest thing to happen _ever_ , and his kisses and cuddles are to die for. His skin is always so soft, and he’s always ready for a snuggle when Gladio gets home.

Prompto is still looking for work himself, but he’s working hard, training to be one of Noctis’ bodyguards. Gladio doesn’t really enjoy his job, doing desk work for the Citadel, but Ignis had gotten him in, and he doesn’t think he’d do very well elsewhere, so he sticks with it so he can afford this nice apartment that Prompto is spending practically every day in now.

“Wanna take a shower?” Gladio asks. He’s been trying to get Prompto naked for the past two days, but Prompto has seemed reluctant for some reason.

“...Sure.” Prompto says, standing and going into the bathroom. Gladio blinks in surprise before following him, his heart starting to pound. Maybe he’ll finally see what Prompto has been hiding underneath those clothes.

Prompto has left the door open, and is stripping his shirt off. The first thing Gladio sees is the stretch marks, showing where he’d lost a lot of weight. If he thinks Gladio will be disgusted by them, he couldn’t be more wrong. He thinks they’re cute, and besides, it means that he worked hard to get to where he is today.

The next thing Gladio sees are the scars on his chest. Curious, Gladio steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind himself, starting to strip off his own shirt. Prompto hesitates before pulling down his pants and underwear in one swift motion, and Gladio sees why he had been reluctant to get naked; he’s got the female genitalia.

Gladio can’t help but be a little disappointed; he’s a power bottom and a size queen, and also _loves_ sucking dick. But...no, this is good. Because Prompto can have any size dick he wants, with the help of some equipment and sex toys. Seeing Prompto is nervous, Gladio steps closer and puts his hands on Prompto’s hips. “Lookin’ good, sexy.” He purrs, leaning down to give him a kiss.

Prompto’s cheeks go bright red and he goes in for another kiss. “Maybe...” He starts shyly. “The shower could wait?”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Gladio answers, taking Prompto’s hand and leading him to the bedroom, where he lays him down and starts kissing him more deeply. “If...” Gladio stops and bites his lip, unsure how to ask.

“I know you’re a bottom already, Gladio.” Prompto answers. “Which is why...” He goes over to a drawer – the drawer Gladio had cleaned out for him when he moved in. “I bought these.” He pulls out a black strap-on and three dildo attachments of varying sizes.

“You’d been planning for this?” Gladio asks in amazement while Prompto blushes.

“Yeah...”

Gladio pulls Prompto in for another heated kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend ever. I’ll go and get cleaned up.” He says quickly, grabbing his douche and filling it with body-temperature water, cleaning himself out, then coming back. “All ready to go.” He says seductively. “So...what are you gonna do now?”

Prompto adjusts the last strap on the toy and turns around to show Gladio the middle sized attachment in place. “Now, I build up some stamina. Get on the bed for me?”

They spend the next few hours ‘building Prompto’s stamina’, fucking for a few glorious minutes before Prompto has to take a break. Gladio rides him at points, but even he has to admit that it’s rather exhausting having to keep his hips going, especially when it feels so good.

Finally, after hours, Prompto collapses onto the mattress. “That’s all I’ve got.” He looks over at Gladio. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Gladio leans over and gives him a sweet kiss. “You did your best.”

Prompto sighs and stretches out, his penis standing proudly in the harness. Gladio can’t resist sinking down on it one last time, fucking himself on it until he cums, shooting semen all over the both of them.

“Wow, that was a lot.” Prompto says as he reaches over to grab some tissues. “We should get more of these.”

Gladio chuckles. “Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” He leans down and kisses him again. “So...when do you think we can do this again?”

“Not tomorrow, that’s for sure. Let me rest.”

“Then...tomorrow, can we switch? I wanna try topping.”

Prompto seems to light up. “Why not now?”

Gladio stifles a groan. His cock isn’t hard again just yet, but the way that Prompto strips off the harness, dildo still attached, he can tell that his boyfriend is _very_ horny, and he’s never been one to leave his partners unsatisfied, so he rubs at the head of his cock until it stirs in interest.

Prompto rolls over and presents himself to Gladio, which certainly helps him get aroused again. Squeezing out some lubricant, Gladio asks the all-important question; which hole. Prompto wriggles his hips while he thinks about it.

“My ass.” He finally decides, and Gladio immediately plunges in, stretching him out while he recuperates from his earlier orgasm. Finally, he feels that Prompto is ready and pushes the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscles. It’s not as good as having something in his ass, but it’s still nice. And if the noises Prompto are making are any indication, it’s feeling pretty good for him, too.

Gladio smiles to himself as he continues to thrust deeper into him, taking note of everything that makes him moan into the mattress – which is usually just even, steady strokes going as deep as possible. After a while, Gladio reaches around and rubs Prompto’s clit until he cries out in pleasure, his ass clenching around Gladio.

Gladio himself doesn’t cum a second time, but he doesn’t mind; it was well worth watching Prompto get off.

Afterwards, Gladio and Prompto curl together again, this time sweaty and naked. “So...” Prompto says. “About that shower...”


End file.
